


Icare ou La Solitude

by Funambulle



Series: Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, before AgeOfUltron, building relationships, long plot, other Avengers - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/pseuds/Funambulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes PARTIE 1</p>
<p>Après CA:The Winter Soldier et avant Age of Ultron, <br/>Comment Steve Rogers compose avec la presque-totale destruction du SHIELD, une tendance à la dépression, son amitié naissante avec Sam Wilson et, surtout, sa volonté inébranlable de retrouver Bucky Barnes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Épilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfiction, premier post, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire !
> 
> Les post de cette première partie seront édités chaque semaine, tous les week-ends.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 

 

 

Bip…………………………Bip…………………………Bip…………………………Bip…………………………Bip…………………………Bip…………………………Bip…               

 

 

 

"Il s'est réveillé ?"

"Toujours pas. Je te tiendrais au courant."

"Mon numéro n'est plus valide. Je reviendrais le voir plus tard."

"Tu ne veux pas attendre avec moi ?"

"J'aimerais bien mais... Je l'impression que j'ai créé quelques problèmes en mettant toute la database du SHIELD en ligne."

" _Quelques_ problèmes ? Man, tu as mis la toile en feu. Les gens sont devenus fous."

"J'ai rendez-vous devant une Commission Sénatoriale demain après-midi."

"Oh shit ! Tu ne vas pas avoir trop de problèmes ?"

"J'ai connu pire que ça, t'en fais pas."

"J'imagine bien…"

 

Silence.

 

"Sympa la musique."

"Marvin Gaye, _Troubleman_ , 1972. Un mythe de la musique américaine. Tu ne connais pas ? Tu devrais avoir honte, Romanoff."

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment le temps d'écouter de la musique. Mais j'y penserais."

"J'avais conseillé l'album à Rogers la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, juste avant que tu arrive, tu te rappelles ? Je ne sais pas s'il l'a écouté mais je voulais…"

"… Je vois."

 

Silence.

 

"Je m'inquiète pour lui, Wilson."

"Ouais. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à avoir remarqué."

 

Silence.

 

"Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour ce genre de choses."

"Quel genre de choses ?"

"Les amis, les sentiments, ce genre de choses."

"Tu es plutôt du genre solitaire non ?"

"C'est une bonne façon pour ne pas mourir."

 

Silence.

 

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Rogers ? Ce n'est pas ton domaine ça ?"

"Les super-soldats en détresse ?"

"Je pensais plus à ses… problèmes émotionnels, la dépression, tout ça."

"Ouais je… Je bosse avec des anciens militaires, je m'occupe plus avec leurs traumatismes d'après-guerre. Je ne sais pas si c'est dans mon domaine. De toute façon, c'est fortement déconseillé de soigner les proches. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Rogers ne voudra même pas consulter."

"Probablement pas. Sauf si c'est toi, peut-être. Vous êtes proches ?"

"Bah ouais, je… Je n'en sais rien. Ouais, je dirais oui. Peut-être pas encore des amis mais bon, pas loin. Et vous deux ?"

"Je dois y aller Wilson. Merci de veiller sur lui. Garde un œil sur lui quand il sortira."

"T'inquiète pas, man, je ne le laisserais pas filer comme ça."

 

Silence.

 

"Je ne sais pas si je peux te demander ça mais… L'appart' de Rogers est compromis, à cause d'HYDRA et de la mise en ligne de toutes les données, les gens vont pouvoir trouver son adresse en un clic. Est-ce que…?"

"Je pourrais l'héberger ? Sérieusement Natasha, j'en serais honoré."

"Merci Sam. Honnêtement, ça me rassurerait de le savoir chez toi. Bonne journée."

"Salut. Bon courage pour ton truc au Sénat."

 

 _I've come of heart, baby, I had to fight_  
_Took him on madness with all my might_  
_I've come of heart, I had to win_  
_Then start all over and then again_  
_I've come of heart, but that's OK_  
_'Cause Trouble Man don't get in my way_

 

"Sur ta gauche."

 

***


	2. Songe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 

 

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Man, sérieusement, tu vas me demander ça encore combien de fois avant que ça te rentre dans le crâne. Tu sais quoi ? T'as même pas le choix. Ordre de Romanoff. Tu viens vivre chez moi, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde et non, ne commence pas à protester, Rogers, je te vois ouvrir la bouche. Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air alors ne viens pas me contredire."

"Sam, t'as raison, je suis tellement désolé pour…"

"Je blague Rogers, relax. J'te redis, ça ne me dérange pas de t'héberger. Ce qui me dérange plus, c'est de retourner dans ton appart' alors qu'un tireur pourrait être embusqué ou une bombe et…"

"Apparemment l'Agent 13 est déjà passé vérifier et la zone est dégagée."

Steve boitait légèrement et il avait toujours quelques restes de bleus sur le visage – qui avaient maintenant une couleur jaunâtre – mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui était sorti d'un combat de rue une semaine plus tôt et pas d'avoir subi quatre balles russes et un crash d'héliporteur – sans compter la noyade – trois jours auparavant. Ça aurait pu être pire, tentait de se rassurer Sam en regardant dans les couloirs de l'immeuble avec méfiance. Steve avait son bouclier – repêché miraculeusement du Potomac hier – mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être à cran.

Steve introduisit la clé dans la serrure quand la porte d'à côté s'ouvrit. Sam braqua immédiatement son pistolet dessus.

"C'est l'Agent 13" expliqua doucement Steve à Sam. Il salua la jeune femme de la tête. Elle avait un carton dans les bras et semblait plus agacée qu'effrayée par le canon pointé sur elle. "Vous déménagez ?" demanda Steve.

"Tout l'immeuble est compromis. Et de toute manière, ma mission est terminée."

Sam baissa son canon. "Désolé m'mam'zelle. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire du coup ?" demanda-t-il à la jeune femme.

"Chercher un nouveau travail ?" lui demanda Steve.

Elle hocha la tête. "J'ai fait quelques essais de tirs et des entretiens à la CIA. Mais c'est loin d'être la même atmosphère. Le SHIELD était plus humain, d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas, je vais réfléchir. Je suis, comme qui dirait, en vacances."

Steve la salua d'un sourire machinal : "Voisine." et il ouvrit la porte.

Il avait retrouvé toute sa concentration létale en entrant dans son appartement. Sam nota la décoration spartiate, la vieille platine et les vinyles, l'ordre précis et militaire de la vaisselle sur les étagères et les canapés moelleux. Il nota également les trois impacts de balles sur le mur extérieur.

"C'est le Soldat d'Hiver qui a fait ça ?"

"Bucky, oui" La voix de Steve, dans les chambres voisines, lui parvint étouffée "Il a tiré sur Fury à travers le mur. Toujours été un bon sniper. Tireur d'élite dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…"

Steve avait fini de regarder dans toutes les pièces. Il y avait une certaine tension dans ses épaules affaissées et dans sa bouche pincée. "Ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"C'est bête mais je me disais… Que peut-être… Bucky aurait été ici. Qu'il serait venu là après…" Steve avait l'air pris en faute. Sam ressentit un frisson dans le dos à la pensée que le Captain espérait, espérait _vraiment_ , que l'assassin lobotomisé d'HYDRA attendait patiemment dans son salon.

Steve dut lire son expression car il ajouta : "C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Quand je suis tombé dans le fleuve, je veux dire. C'est lui qui m'a rapporté sur la rive. J'en suis presque sûr."

"Si tu le dis, man" répondit Sam d'un ton hésitant. Ça ne veut rien dire, voulut-il ajouter mais le Captain avait un air entêté dès que Sam mentionnait le Winter Soldier et il n'insista pas. Il aurait peut-être dû. Les ennuis viendraient bien assez tôt.

 

      Steve empaqueta quelques affaires rapidement, avec une précision toute stratégique, le strict minimum dans deux sacs de voyage en cuir.

"Ça ne te fais pas mal au cœur, de devoir quitter ta maison comme ça ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Je n'y étais pas vraiment attaché."

Sam hocha la tête, les yeux interrogateurs. Il ouvrit la porte passagère de sa vieille voiture poussive, à la peinture écaillée et au pare-brise poussiéreux. Steve mit ses bagages à l'arrière et s'installa – il devait pencher la tête pour éviter de toucher le toit du véhicule.

Pendant que Sam démarrait le moteur à grands renforts de rugissements capricieux, Steve expliqua : "C'est le SHIELD qui m'a logé. J'aurais dû me méfier un peu plus – ils ont placé l'Agent 13 en face pour me surveiller. Avant, ils m'avaient mis à New York mais je… Ça n'était pas… J'étais… Ça ne me convenait pas alors ils m'ont rapproché du Triskelion. Comme j'avais demandé plus de missions et que je m'entrainais énormément, c'était plutôt avantageux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un choix affectif."

"Ok, je vois. Tu n'aimes pas New York ?"

"Ça a pas mal changé depuis 1942" dit Steve. Il avait la voix légère mais ça ne voulait rien dire finalement.

 

"Tu es déjà venu, je ne te fais pas revisiter. Le souci, c'est que c'est un peu petit. J'ai mis un lit de camp dans le salon mais…"

"C'est parfait Sam, c'est déjà sympa de m'accueillir. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute façon."

"Erk, tu comptes aller où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Parce que ce n'était pas prévu, absolument pas prévu ça, que tu t'en ailles."

Steve haussa les épaules et posa ses sacs au pied du lit de camp. Quand il s'assit, le lit couina sous son poids mais les ressorts tinrent bon.

"Tu as des nouvelles de Natasha ?"

Le changement de conversation était tout sauf subtil mais Sam laissa couler. "On a rendez-vous au Oak Hill Cemetery demain après-midi vers seize heures, pour voir de vieux amis à toi."

 

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement à regarder un match de baseball avec des pizzas et Sam enjoignit Steve à se coucher tôt – il venait tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Lui-même couché, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le ton détaché de Steve, son regard hanté, la tension constante de son dos : le type avait des soucis, c'était certain et Sam ne se sentait pas l'envie de le laisser partir seul. Falcon allait rester aux côtés de Captain America, c'était une certitude. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il saurait l'aider vraiment.

Quand il avait croisé Steve Rogers au National Mall, ou plutôt quand Steve Rogers l'avait doublé, à plusieurs reprises, il avait cru réaliser un rêve de gosse : discuter avec Captain America. Ne pas simplement lui demander un autographe mais avoir une véritable conversation.

Oui, Sam avait grandi avec les comics et les figurines en plastique de Captain America, comme la moitié du monde occidental. Les Européens en étaient aussi fous que les États-Unis. Il avait grandi en apprenant sa date de vie, d'injection et de mort présumée, comme tous les petits américains. Il avait grandi avec sa photo dans les manuels d'Histoire, avec ses légendes de guerre que son père lui racontait au lit, quand il rentrait en permission – son père vénérait le Captain. Et comme beaucoup de petits américains, il avait joué aux Howling Commandos dans la cour de récréation, à s'imaginer comme partenaire du grand, du héros Captain America. Un mythe qui avait bercé son enfance et même influencé sur son entrée à l'université.

Et il l'avait rencontré, le vrai, en chair et en muscles, à son footing. Moulé dans son petit tee-shirt à peine trempé et le sourire facile, un brin séducteur. Si son père était encore vivant, il en serait tombé à la renverse. Sa mère n'avait eu qu'un rire indulgent pour l'oraison enflammée de Sam au téléphone le soir même. "Mom, tu ne devineras jamais avec qui j'ai parlé ce matin ! À _mon footing_ ! Captain America ! Si, j'te jure." La folie. Un rêve de gamin devenu réalité.

Puis le Captain était revenu. À l'Amicale des Vétérans. Et si Sam avait conservé son attitude de gars cool et décontracté, à l'intérieur, son cerveau faisait du tango et ses tripes dansaient la samba. Captain America débarquait à l'Amicale des Vétérans, sérieusement man ! De la folie ! Sam avait été frappé de voir que _personne d'autre_ ne l'avait remarqué. Le type était plus hésitant, plus timide, discret, désorienté - soucieux.

Captain America hésitait à démissionner.

Captain America n'était pas heureux.

Sam avait dû recalculer sa vision de légende. Mais cela faisait sens. Ce n'était qu'un type comme les autres mis à part… le super-soldat. Ça avait été une conversation privée, profonde, sensible. Difficile à oublier. La vie de Sam avait repris son train quotidien, ordinaire et monotone. Jusqu'à ce que Captain America revienne une troisième fois avec son amie aux cheveux flamboyants. Et la vie ordinaire et monotone de Sam avait basculée.

       Mais Sam était inquiet. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, sans savoir de quoi son futur serait fait. Il avait l'impression d'arriver à ce genre de croisement qu'on ne rencontre que rarement dans sa vie et où chaque choix définitif peut révolutionner son avenir – en bien ou en mal, sans qu'il puisse le déterminer. Il avait rarement vécu ce genre de décision difficile et impulsive et jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé – sauf avec Riley où.

Ne pas penser à Riley.

Captain America était un astre chaleureux, lumineux, éblouissant. Irrésistible. Et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Icare et à sa chute tragique pour avoir voulu toucher le soleil. Il avait voler trop haut – bien plus haut que ce que ses ailes lui permettaient.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à l'armée, avec Riley -

Ne pas penser à – lui.

Ne vole pas trop haut ou tu t'y brûleras les plumes.

 

 


	3. Revenants

          Il faisait beau le lendemain. Un temps agréable pour aller au cimetière sans doute. Steve avait pris son petit-déjeuner en regardant avec un sourire affectueux à la télévision le compte-rendu de la Commission sénatoriale et la sortie fracassante de Natasha. "Elle a un caractère de feu" remarqua Sam.

"Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu sur des missions ! Elle est encore pire que moi." Sam éclata de rire.

Leur bonne humeur ne dura pas.

Steve n'aimait définitivement pas les cimetières.

Il mentirait si ça ne lui avait pas fait un choc de venir sur les tombes des membres des Howling Commandos après son réveil. On lui avait gentiment indiqué l'adresse du Calvary Cemetery lorsque qu'il avait demandé au SHIELD. Il s'y était rendu à pied. Il s'était perdu. Les rues de New York étaient pourtant les mêmes et elles étaient néanmoins toutes différentes. Étrangères.

Timothy Dungan (mort – 1976), Jim Morita (mort – 1981), James Falsworth (mort – 1984) et Gabriel Jones (mort – 1986). Ils étaient restés amis jusqu'au bout – enterrés à côté pour l'éternité. Seul Jacques Dernier (mort – 1957) avait été enterré en France.

Steve en avait eu le souffle coupé, les poumons broyés. Il avait bu une dernière bière avec eux en souvenir de… de _Bucky_ , il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier ("Je ne peux pas être souls les gars ! Et je n'ai pas envie de vous trainer jusqu'à votre matelas") puis il était parti _frapper à la porte_ du bastion alpin de HYDRA, un petit tour en avion avec l'autre cinglé mégalomane et…

C'était hier. Et aujourd'hui, soixante-dix ans avaient passé et ses compagnons d'armes étaient enterrés six pieds sous terre. Ensemble. Du Calvary Cemetery, il avait pu (tps) voir Manhattan et sa skyline bouleversée, totalement différente d'hier. Steve était sorti du cimetière en courant.

Il avait rapidement quitté New York après ça – l'invasion Chitauri lui avait permis de définitivement couper les ponts avec sa ville d'enfance. Mais il mentirait si cela ne lui avait pas briser le cœur. Comme une main qui l'aurait pressé, pressé jusqu'à l'écraser. Une main de métal peut-être. Relié à un bras d'acier.

Mais Steve ne mentait pas : personne ne lui avait jamais posé de question.

Natasha lui avait remis le dossier intitulé Winter Soldier. Ses compétences avaient impressionné Steve – elle l'avait récupéré en un laps de temps ridiculement court. Mais il mentirait si ça n'avait pas été intolérablement douloureux, la superposition des deux photos, celle du souvenir et la réalité, le meilleur ami de toujours à côté du zombie implacable qui avait manqué de le tuer. Les sentiments en miettes, bien pulvérisés comme il fallait, avec la même application qu'il avait mis à démolir les héliporteurs. Sam lui avait demandé si ça allait, sur le chemin du retour, et il avait bredouillé une réponse bancale. Il était définitivement un pitoyable menteur. Mais Wilson n'avait pas insisté, à son grand soulagement.

Steve avait laissé le dossier de côté le temps du repas par égard pour Sam, pendant qu'ils mangeaient des nouilles chinoises, mais il avait clairement l'esprit ailleurs. "Je vais faire la vaisselle" annonça Sam en ramassant les assiettes "Va donc lire ce truc." Il s'installa dans le canapé et passa le reste de la soirée à lire les données. Le dossier n'était pas bien épais mais Steve dut s'interrompre plusieurs fois, la main sur la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il le relut plusieurs fois, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Des mots revenaient, s'incrustaient sous la rétine, impossibles à oublier.

 

**Winter Soldier**

Phase 1                                 _Début de la procédure_

_Sujet récalcitrant_

_Prothèse acceptée par l'organisme_

_Désobéissance_

_…Le sujet manifeste une résistance au lavage de cerveau…_

_Rappel de souvenirs…_

_Échec de l'amnésie…_

_\- Amélioration de la machine -_

_…préconisons_

_un effacement_

_de mémoire_

_régulier_

_à raison de deux fois par mois_

_pendant un an…_

_Aucun signe de réminiscences avant 1956_

_Procédure phase 1 réussie_

 

Phase 2

_Tentative de dupliquer le sérum… Échec…_

_Expériences… scientifiques… opérations…   dissection du sujet… capacité de régénération surprenante…_

 

_Substitut viable au sérum Erskine_

Phase 3

_Entrainements_

_Machine à tuer…arme…_

_Suppression des sentiments… Suppression des besoins élémentaires…_

_Encourager la violence innée…_

_Meurtre, seconde nature_

Phase 4

_Suite à la création du SHIELD… décidé que le sujet…a été prêté à l'URSS… KGB, utilisation intensive…_

_Cryogénisation : réveils troubles_

_Sujet récalcitrant_

_Lutte_

_Amélioration du processus d'effacement_

_Obéissance_

_Arme_

_Arme_

_Arme_

_Entrainements intensifs_

_Début des opérations "Grand Nettoyage"_

_…supprimer les ennemis d'HYDRA…_

_John Fitzgerald Kennedy (président des USA): mort en 1964 – tir longue portée (RAS)_

_Léonid Ilitch Brejnev (secrétaire général de l'URSS) : mort en 1982 – strangulation (RAS)_

_William Casey (directeur de la CIA) : mort en 1987 – étouffement (RAS)_

_…_

_Howard Stark (fondateur du SHIELD) : mort en 1991 – accident de voiture (première opération réussie)_

_(Troubles du sujet: effacement de mémoire préconisé avant la cryogénisation)_

_…_

_Majik Kakavand (ingénieur iranien) : mort en 2007 – tir moyenne portée_

_(Troubles du sujet : le scanner-laser nucléaire du SHIELD n'a pas pu être ramené._

_Motif : Black Widow_

_Échec de la mission)_

_[Note : le SHIELD a l'intention d'utiliser le scanner pour retrouver Captain America]_

_Cryogénisation_

Phase 5

_Propriétaire du sujet : Alexander R. Pierce_

_Opération :_ Projet Insight

_[Note: éviter tout contact entre le sujet et Captain America – sujet récalcitrant ; revoir les effacements de mémoire]_

 

 

"Dude, ça va ?"

Steve leva les yeux vers Sam, l'air hagard. "Tu es pâle comme un mort et, heu… Tu as un peu abîmé le canapé."

Il avait serré l'accoudoir avec tant de force que le meuble avait cédé sous la pression. Il regarda le canapé brisé avec consternation. Il eut l'impression de revenir d'un long voyage épuisant. "Je suis désolé Sam" dit-il d'une voix enrouée, "Je suis vraiment navré, je…"

"C'est bon, mec, il était vieux de toute façon. Mais toi, tu es sûr que ça va parce que…"

"Oui oui, ça va" le coupa Steve. Il se leva et recula précipitamment, se sentant brusquement acculé. "Ce dossier n'est pas… Pas la meilleure lecture que j'ai eue depuis mon réveil. Ça va, je vais aller… Courir un peu. Excuse-moi Sam, encore désolé pour le canapé." Steve ne prit même pas le temps de prendre sa veste et sortit par la baie vitrée. Sam hésita à le suivre mais ravala son inquiétude. Steve était capable de se débrouiller seul même s'il souffrait manifestement.

Sam se passa les mains sur le visage, rouvrit le dossier et se plongea dans sa lecture. Même d'un point de vue objectif, c'était une lecture ignoble. Dans l'armée, on entendait forcément parler, à un moment ou un autre, des tortures effectuées sur des prisonniers ou de soldats traumatisés. Sujet tabou. Mais ça, c'était d'un autre niveau. Soixante-dix ans d'objectivisation, de rabaissement et de… Oh shit, il avait été torturé, shit, c'était détaillé en plus. Combien de fois on avait effacé ses souvenirs ? Minimum deux fois par an, plus ces dernières années… Sam reprit la lecture en essayant de se placer du point de vue de Rogers. Si ça avait été Riley… Ignoble. Il repassa les mains sur son visage. Il aurait bien pris un verre d'alcool.

 

                Steve courait. Il aurait aimé, une fois dans sa vie, pouvoir courir à perdre haleine, courir à en avoir le souffle coupé et la tête tournante. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau s'échiner à faire la boucle du National Mall depuis bientôt trois heures, la course ne lui apportait pas de délivrance. Et toujours ces mêmes pensées insoutenables qui cognaient contre les parois de son crâne, hurlantes et déchaînées.

_J'ai cessé de me battre quand j'ai cru que tu étais parti_

_Mais tu étais toujours là et moi…_

_Tu te battais et moi…_

_J'étais…_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber du train (ton cri)_

_Je t'ai laissé tomber, je t'ai abandonné_

_(Soixante-dix ans)_

_J'ai cessé de me battre_

_Je t'ai abandonné_

_Tellement désolé_

_Abandonné_

_Le combat_

 

Il regrettait presque la salle d'entrainement de New York aux lumières glauques et ses punching-balls. Il aurait voulu frapper quelque chose, sans ménager sa force, pour évacuer un peu sa rage et son impuissance. Le National Mall était plongé dans le noir, avec la lumière de quelques réverbères au loin, mais depuis le sérum, la vue de Steve avait considérablement gagné en acuité. L'obscurité n'était plus un problème alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avancer dans les ténèbres ?

Vers trois heures du matin, lorsqu'il s'arrêta de courir devant le perron de Sam, il remarqua alors la douleur sourde dans ses côtes et la totalité de ses muscles qui regimbaient. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé, juste après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son hôte dormait déjà – Steve entendait sa respiration posée dans la chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit de camp, tout habillé. Il ne pensait pas réussir à trouver le sommeil. Au repos, son corps était définitivement douloureux. Il grimaça dans la pénombre. Le lit d'appoint lui rappelait des souvenirs.

1930, Brooklyn.

Bucky vient dormir chez lui, sa mère a accepté, c'est les vacances d'été. Ils se disputent pour savoir qui dormira sur le lit de camp – c'est bien plus drôle que le matelas habituel de Steve. Bucky gagne la bataille comme toujours, mais il accepte que Steve vienne un peu avec lui. Ils se sentent comme des aventuriers sur les ressorts inconfortables, les couinements et le cadre instable, le drap tendu au dessus de leur tête comme une voile de bateau.

"On dirait que je serais un soldat et toi un prisonnier et je t'aurais délivré parce que c'était ma mission, et là on se repose dans une cachette secrète et les méchants nous cherchent et –"

L'imagination délirante de Bucky. Plus tard, il allait dévorer des bouquins de science-fiction à deux dollars pièce avec une passion irrépressible et fréquenter les expositions futuristes l'œil brillant.

"Pourquoi c'est moi qui fait le prisonnier Buck ?"

"Parce que c'est toi qui a un œil au beurre noir, voilà pourquoi."

"Nan, pas d'accord, on va dire plutôt que..."

"Steve, c'est moi qu'ai gagné, c'est mon lit, c'est moi qui décide…"

"LES GARÇONS, ÇA SUFFIT ! Maintenant vous vous taisez et vous dormez !"

Ça, c'est sa mère, Sarah, épuisée par les gardes à l'hôpital et la pauvreté qu'elle voit tous les jours dans les enfants mal-nourris, les adultes miséreux et honteux, au bout du rouleau, piétinés par cette Grande Crise.

Steve et Bucky gloussent un peu avant de se calmer. Le jeu continue en chuchotant.

 

_…effacement de mémoire préconisé avant la cryogénisation…_

_…suppression des sentiments…_

_Lutte, obéissance, lutte, obéissance_

Steve se demanda ce que le monde avait fait d'eux. Si quelque chose sera rattrapable dans tout ce gâchis.

 

 


	4. Tourmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, Steve revoit une vieille amie à lui - ainsi que son ancienne voisine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture à vous ! :D

 

***

 

Sam était inquiet. Il avait une mine chiffonnée le lendemain matin et la tête du type qui n'avait pas si bien dormi que ça. Steve se sentit doublement désolé pour lui - il était rentré à deux heures du matin, trempé et épuisé.

"Laisse tomber, bro" soupira Sam devant sa tête de chien battu "Mais garde ton portable avec toi, histoire que je puisse te joindre au lieu de paniquer. C'est lundi aujourd'hui, je dois aller au Centre des Vétérans. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "Voir Peggy. Tu vois qui c'est ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

"Une amie de… On s'est rencontré en 1942, dans l'armée tu vois. Membre de la Section Scientifique de Réserve – la gâchette facile. Fondatrice du SHIELD à son actif. Une femme épatante, formidable."

"Oh shit man, mais attends, elle a quel âge ?"

"Quatre-vingt douze ans" souffla Steve.

"Man…" Sam en était sans voix. "Le choc."

Steve acquiesça. Il jouait avec son toast sans croiser son regard.

"Ok" dit Sam d'une voix lente "J'avais peut-être sous-estimé la difficulté de se réveiller soixante-dix ans après. Je pensais que c'était juste… Apprendre à maitriser toute la nouvelle technologie, combler des lacunes, internet et tout le reste, pas…ça. Désolé Rogers" dit Sam.

"Ouaip. Pas facile tous les jours, c'est sûr. On s'y fait."

"Donc tu vas voir cette Peggy. Vous êtes amis ?"

"Oui, de bons amis." Steve eut un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres et se détendit visiblement. "On aurait bien voulu… Aller plus loin, tu vois ? Mais bon, le contexte de la guerre n'aidait pas trop à une relation et puis après, il a eu… J'ai fait la sieste, et quand je me suis réveillé, elle avait eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et même des arrières petits-enfants et elle avait gagné un paquet de rides et quelques rhumatismes. Ouais, c'était dur."

"Le choc !" répèta Sam.

"Bon, je vais y aller. On ne fait pas attendre une dame. Et toi, tu ferais bien de te préparer aussi, tu as vu l'heure ?"

"Oh shit !"

 

                Peggy vivait dans la banlieue de Washington, dans une maison des années 50 encombrée de bric-à-brac, de livres et de souvenirs. Elle se battait régulièrement avec ses deux enfants pour continuer à vivre chez elle. "La maison de retraite, tu imagines, Steve" Elle s'énervait, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée et Steve oubliait les rides et la peau flasque – elle n'avait pas tant changé. "J'ai vécu la guerre, j'ai fait de l'espionnage, des entrainements militaires, des sports de combat, je me suis battu contre des traitres et des soldats nazis, je me suis battu contre ces… misogynes toute ma vie, et ils voudraient que j'aille finir mes jours dans un mouroir pour vieux décrépis ! Laisse-moi te dire, Steve, jamais, jamais, tu ne me verras en maison de retraite. Je préfèrerais mourir, tiens. Une tasse de thé, café ?"

"Du thé s'il te plait. Tu as l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

Peggy s'affairait dans la cuisine. Elle bougeait avec la précaution et la lenteur caractéristique des personnes âgées mais sa voix était ferme et virulente.

"Bien sûr que je suis en forme, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Tu sais ce que m'a dit l'ophtalmo la semaine dernière ? Qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de mon âge avec une aussi bonne vue. Et toc !"

Steve lui prit le plateau des mains et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Il préférait la voir assise là, assise dans un fauteuil en chintz, dans son salon à la tapisserie plissée par le temps et aux meubles qui lui rappellent Brooklyn, que dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, comme déjà à moitié enterrée. Peggy continua sur sa lancée :

"Je marche, je vais faire mes courses seule encore, à mon âge c'est assez rare. Alors oui, je me fatigue vite, je prends des tas de pilules et j'ai parfois des trous de mémoire mais qui n'en n'a pas ? Quatre-vingt douze ans, Steve ! À notre époque, quand on atteignait la soixante, on était content."

Sa colère semblait s'être apaisée. Elle regarda Steve sans parler, en remuant doucement son thé. Il craignait qu'elle ne perde la mémoire mais cela arrivait plutôt le soir, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée de sa journée. Suivant ses missions, lorsque Steve allait la voir en fin de soirée, il la trouvait parfois déjà couchée et c'était fréquent qu'elle confonde les périodes. Mais les matins, elle avait toute sa tête. Et toute sa fougue. Steve était étonné de son dynamisme. Elle recevait souvent ses petits-enfants et ses arrières-petits-enfants, elle invitait ses amis et faisait encore la cuisine.

"Tu es vivant" dit-elle en le scrutant.

Steve hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Trou de mémoire. Il n'était même pas dix heures. Son état s'aggravait.

"Tu es vivant" répèta-elle. "J'étais si inquiète. Si inquiète, Steve. Ils ont montré à la télé, les héliporteurs, le crash, les morts. Tu étais disparu Steve, porté disparu. Comme avant. Est-ce que tu imagines mon angoisse ? Jai cru que…"

Sa voix se brisa mais Steve fut soulagé. Elle n'avait rien oublié. Puis, immédiatement, la culpabilité le submergea. _Il a cessé de se battre_.

"Je suis désolé Peggy. La situation était un peu tendue."

"Tu vas bien maintenant ?"

"Ça va mieux" dit-il, pour la rassurer. "Et toi ?"

"Le SHIELD est tombé. Ça fait drôle, vois-tu. J'y avais consacré toute ma vie après la guerre." Elle but une gorgée de thé. "Sais-tu que… je ne t'ai jamais dit, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle avait le sourire filou.

"Dit quoi" demanda Steve, le sourire contagieux.

"Le SHIELD" souffla-t-elle comme un secret, "Je me suis battu avec Howard pour l'appeler comme ça."

"Oui, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, j'ai mis du temps pour apprendre le nom complet. C'est toi qui as choisi le nom ? Tu ne pouvais pas choisir plus… court ?" Steve a un rire au fond de la gorge.

Peggy avait l'air mutin et excité, les yeux brillants. "C'est mon secret, Steve. Le SHIELD. Bouclier. Comme le bouclier de Captain America. C'est un hommage. Pour toi."

Steve ravala son rire. Peggy prit une autre gorgée de thé. Si ses poumons continuaient de se compresser de cette façon, jugea Steve, il allait finir par comme un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche béante en quête d'un air inexistant. Quand la parole lui revint, il dit doucement :

"Merci Peggy."

Elle soupira, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

"Je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai eu. J'ai été plus que comblée. Mais parfois, je me dis…"

Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes accrochées au bord des cils. Elle les chassa de la main. "Excuse-moi Steve. Le passé est passé. Qu'en est-il de ta vie à toi ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais. Tu es trop seul, je pense. Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait parfois tout détruire. Mais c'est pour mieux recommencer ensuite. Sur de nouvelles bases. Comme les Indiens. Tu savais qu'ils brûlaient les cultures mortes avant de commencer une nouvelle récolte ?"

Ils bavardèrent encore pendant une heure, le ton léger. Le thé avait refroidi dans la théière. Steve prit congé avant midi et laissa Peggy sur son fauteuil, devant ses mots croisés.

Il se sentait toujours apaisé après ses visites chez sa vieille amie – le monde qu'il avait connu n'est pas tout à fait étranger. Il avait encore sa place ici.

Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Dans la rue, une voiture était garée juste en face de chez Peggy, la fenêtre ouverte. Au volant, l'Agent 13 le dévisageait, l'expression opaque. Steve se tendit, les muscles bandés, prêt à livrer combat. Il scanna la rue pour repérer d'éventuels agents cachés, le bruit d'armes à feu enclenchés ou de respirations tendues. Mais la banlieue était d'un calme plat.

L'Agent 13 lui adressa la parole : "Captain. On aimerait vous parler. Est-ce que ça vous embêterais de venir avec moi ? Sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez d'autres impératifs."

Steve s'approcha d'un pas vif et se pencha à la fenêtre. Ce fut au tour de l'agent de se raidir. Il avait l'air d'un fauve agacé, les yeux plantés droits dans les siens : "Comment vous m'avez suivi ? Comment vous m'avez repéré ?"

"Je n'ai pas…"

"Si le SHIELD est mort, pour qui travaillez-vous et pourquoi vous m'espionnez ?"

L'Agent 13 essaya de l'apaiser : "Je vais répondre à vos questions Captain, et je jure de vous dire la vérité. Mais pas ici. Si vous voulez bien monter…"

Steve la fixa un bon moment mais le visage de l'agent était parfaitement honnête et il finit par quitter sa posture de prédateur. "Je viens avec vous, mais je vous préviens, si vous m'entourloupez, je n'aurais pas de scrupules."

"À la bonne heure, Captain."

Sharon conduisait avec précision et la voiture se coule dans le trafic avec fluidité. "Où on va ?" demanda Steve d'un ton neutre.

"Au restaurant Sonoma, Pennsylvanie Avenue. C'est le restaurant favori de l'Agent Hill, je pense que ça va vous plaire."

"On va au restaurant ?" Steve ne masquait pas son incrédulité.

"Il est bientôt midi" répondit l'Agent 13 en tapotant le tableau de bord. Steve se renfonça dans son siège. Ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Agent 13 étaient mal définis. Il avait tenté de flirter avec elle avant de découvrir qu'elle l'espionnait pour le compte de Fury – une sensation très désagréable – mais elle était loyale au SHIELD et Natasha avait l'air de la respecter – voire de l'apprécier. Elle méritait le bénéfice du doute.

 

***

 

                Le restaurant était plus chaleureux que ce à quoi Steve s'attendait, et agréablement décoré, avec des canapés et des tables basses. L'Agent 13 le guida à l'étage où l'attendait Maria Hill, assise dans à une table à l'écart, dans un renfoncement privé.

"Captain" le salua-t-elle. Steve aimait le professionnalisme sobre de l'agent Hill. Il répondit d'un signe de tête. "Vous auriez pu m'appeler si vous vouliez me parler, plutôt que de mettre en scène cette mascarade. Comment vous aviez su que je serais chez Peggy ?"

Hill sourit, nullement rebutée par sa voix grondante. "Asseyez-vous Captain. J'ai déjà commandé – double repas pour vous. C'est l'Agent 13 qui a demandé à Madame Carter. Vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais c'est sa grand-tante."

"Je l'ignorais" dit Steve en observant la jeune femme blonde d'un œil nouveau. Infirmière, espionne, petite-nièce de Peggy : la liste d'identités s'allongeait. Elle n'en devenait que plus mystérieuse. "De toute évidence" lui lança-t-il d'un ton rogue, "vous me connaissez beaucoup mieux que je ne vous connais."

"Est-ce que vous me détestez ?" demanda l'Agent 13.

"Jusqu'il y a une semaine, je croyais que vous étiez une infirmière. Quel effet cela vous ferais si vous découvriez que votre charmante voisine était un mouchard charger de vous espionner ?"

"Je ne vous espionnais pas" se défendit l'Agent 13, "J'étais chargée de votre sécurité."

Steve eut un sourire jaune : "Je suis un grand garçon, je suis plus que capable de me défendre tout seul."

Elle échangea avec Maria Hill un regard qui n'échappa pas à Steve. Il sentit l'agacement poindre en lui : "Ne me dites pas que vous continuez votre surveillance ?"

"Je n'étais pas chargé de votre sécurité physique" expliqua l'Agent 13 d'un ton moins assuré. Steve la dévisagea, interloqué, avant de comprendre. Les deux femmes étaient clairement mal à l'aise. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et quand il prit la parole, si sa voix était maitrisée, l'on sentait la rage percer dedans.

"Si Fury pensait que j'étais aussi instable psychologiquement" dit-il en regardant Hill et Agent 13 à tour de rôle, "expliquez-moi pourquoi il n'a pas cessé de me confier des missions pendant plus d'un an ? Pourquoi m'avoir admis dans le projet Avengers ? Voilà qui explique certainement ses petits problèmes de confiance, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, non" rectifia Hill "Vous n'avez pas compris. Vous prenez Fury pour un despote insensible alors qu'en réalité, il essaye juste de faire de son mieux. Laissez-moi vous expliquer : Fury sentait bien que la réadaptation au vingt-et-unième siècle serait difficile. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez demandé une mutation à Washington, si je ne m'abuse – c'était dans votre rapport de demande. Il voulait s'assurer que, pour vous, tout se passait pour le mieux."

Steve fulminait. Hill le regarda avec des yeux doux :

"Personne n'a jamais dit ou pensé que vous étiez instable, Captain. Au contraire, je pense que le SHIELD était impressionné de voir votre capacité d'adaptation. Sachez seulement que c'est normal de ne pas toujours arriver à s'adapter à la normalité après être revenu de la guerre. Ça _arrive_."

Elle accentua la dernière phrase et Steve se demanda brièvement d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle avait vécu. "Ok" marmonna-t-il, "Mais j'espère que votre petit jeu d'espionnage est terminé maintenant."

"Définitivement" l'assura l'Agent 13.

Steve fronça les sourcils, le front plissé : "Dans ce cas, pourquoi vouliez-vous me parler ?"

Au même moment, le serveur apporta une bouteille de vin blanc. Steve attendit qu'il ait fini de remplir les verres pour poursuivre : "Si c'est pour une autre mission…"

Hill secoua la tête : "Non, notre _ami commun_ a estimé que vous aviez besoin de vacances après vos derniers efforts et que vous aviez apparemment des projets prévus. Cependant…"

"Il a raison" la coupa Steve impatiemment, "J'ai effectivement d'autres choses en tête. Je vous remercie pour votre confiance, Hill, mais je ne rempile pas. Je pensais déjà à démissionner mais cette affaire avec HYDRA est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase."

"Le Winter Soldier a été repéré." dit l'Agent 13 d'un ton neutre.

Steve la dévisagea : "Et vous attendez maintenant pour me dire ça ? Où est-il ?"

Hill inspira et Steve se tourna vers elle : "Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez fait du mal ? Est-ce que…"

"Captain, calmez-vous." Hill avait pris sa voix militaire. Steve, qui était presque debout, se rassit posément, le regard planté sur elle. "Le Winter Soldier a été repéré au Smithsonian Museum il y a quatre jours, c'est-à-dire quand vous étiez toujours à l'hôpital. Son air étrange et sa posture anormale ont été repérés par un gardien, un vieil homme qui, soit dit en passant, a manqué de perdre son travail quand vous avez volé votre propre costume. Nous avons immédiatement dépêché un agent sur les lieux. L'agent Barton, que vous connaissez."

"Au Smithsonian Museum ?" articula Steve d'une voix hésitante - tremblante. "Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?"

"Il a été repéré dans l'exposition permanente du sous-sol, celle consacré à Captain America. Nous avons émis l'hypothèse qu'il recherchait des informations sur son passé. Je dois dire que c'est seulement grâce à ce soupçon que le Soldier n'a pas été immédiatement neutralisé. Malheureusement, Hawkeye est arrivé trop tard. Sous la même couverture policière que celle utilisée pour assassiner Nick Fury, HYDRA était déjà arrivé pour capturer le Winter Soldier. L'agent Barton a estimé qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec une patrouille de leurs meilleurs agents. Et je dois vous avertir que dans l'ordre actuel des choses, nous ne cherchions pas à récupérer le Winter Soldier mais à le neutraliser."

Steve sentit un frisson courir sur son dos et protesta : "C'est lui qui m'a sorti du fleuve. Bucky. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui _dois_ la vie, vous ne pouvez pas…" Il se sentait fébrile, indigné mais également terrifié à la perspective que Bucky pouvait finir avec une balle dans la tête sans autre forme de procès – et que le monde trouverait ça juste – s'en réjouirais même.

Hill se massa les paupières.

"Je suis consciente de votre attachement pour votre ancien camarade, Captain. C'est pourquoi, je répète, nous avons évité des mesures aussi radicales. D'après l'Agent qui a été envoyé, il n'avait pas l'air hostile. Il s'est fondu dans la masse des visiteurs sans souci et il ne paraissait pas hostile. Plus perdu qu'autre chose apparemment."

Steve déglutit, la gorge nouée. Il offrait une apparence de calme solidité mais ses poumons étaient remplis d'eau. "Où est-il ? En quarantaine, à l'hôpital, en prison ?"

Hill regarda rapidement l'Agent 13 avant de répondre lentement :

"Il est toujours en liberté."

Steve crut avoir mal entendu. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Hill ajouta précipitamment, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'emporte et ne balance la table à travers la fenêtre :

"L'Agent que j'ai envoyé se trouve toujours sur le coup. Son dernier rapport date d'il y a quatre jours, vendredi à quatorze heures quarante-neuf."

Nous avons capté une missive" intervint l'Agent 13. "Samedi soir, à vingt-trois heures douze. Le message disait : Passons la frontière. Mais nous ignorons laquelle, s'il s'agit d'un État du pays ou la frontière entre le Canada ou le Mexique. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis, ce qui signifie que la cible est toujours en mouvement ou que l'Agent Barton ne peut pas envoyer de rapport sans être repéré."

Steve se pencha en avant, la voix menaçante : "Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez perdu sa trace ? Comment avez-vous pu perdre Barton, il n'a pas de balise ? Quel est le but de tout ça ? Est-ce que vous essayez de -"

Hill leva la main pour l'interrompre :

"Vous connaissez Barton, ou Hawkeye. Vous n'avez combattu ensemble qu'une fois, il y a plus d'un an mais il fait partie des Avengers et c'est l'un des meilleurs agents du SHIELD. C'est un espion incomparable et un excellent combattant. Il est extrêmement fiable et compétent. Fury se fiait à son jugement ; et moi aussi. Si cela peut vous rassurer, il a su épargner Black Widow alors qu'elle était la meilleure tueuse mondiale à cette époque, je ne doute pas qu'il protégera le Soldier, surtout s'il sait qu'il vous est cher."

Steve hocha la tête, lentement, assommé. Hill poursuivit doucement :

"Barton reste sur le coup. Il est actuellement en train de le pister. Romanoff m'a spécifié avant de disparaître que vous souhaitiez le… _retrouver_. Je me trompe ?"

Steve secoua la tête : "C'est Bucky. Si vous connaissez mon histoire, ou celle de Captain America, vous savez qui c'est. Je vais le retrouver. Quoique qu'il en coûte. Et seul s'il le faut."

L'Agent 13 lui sourit discrètement et Steve se sentit encouragé. Le serveur apporta le repas – une salade de gésiers pour Hill, des pâtes à l'italienne pour l'Agent 13 et une côte de porc pour Steve. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence jusqu'à ce que Hill reprenne :

"Je ne sais pas quel résumé des évènements vous avez eu jusqu'à maintenant."

Steve haussa les épaules : "Tout est confus pour tout le monde, j'ai l'impression. Compliqué."

Hill hocha la tête : "Je vous explique la situation. Concernant le Winter Soldier : votre ami pose quelques soucis, et pas seulement parce qu'il est potentiellement meurtrier et manifestement instable – lui, on peut dire qu'il est instable."

Steve devait se retenir pour ne pas prendre la défense de Bucky. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses couverts.

"Je vous parle d'un point de vue objectif, Steve. Il faut bien évidemment le retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de continuer – c'est un criminel dangereux. Cependant, le SHIELD, qui serait le plus à même de conduire une opération de recherche, est actuellement au point mort, pieds et poings liés. Le personnel de l'Agence doit répondre de ses actes devant le Gouvernement à cause de toute cette crise.

Tout internet, le monde entier, a accès aux infos d'HYDRA mais aussi du SHIELD malheureusement, c'est-à-dire des dossiers sur vous, les super-héros, sur les Avengers, des documents compromettants pour votre sécurité et votre vie privée. Je sais que la CIA, le FBI et la NSA sont chargés de traquer et éliminer toutes ces données mais la Toile est immense et infiniment complexe et je pense que leurs bureaux seront sollicités sur ce cas pendant plusieurs mois. Les gens se sentent menacés et sont en colère, le gouvernement comme les civils. Vous savez que notre _ami commun_ étant décédé, ils ont besoin d'une cible. Romanoff s'est volatilisée, c'est donc contre moi que se retourne leurs attaques pour le moment."

Hill pianotait des ongles sur la table.

"Vous avez beaucoup de problèmes ?" l'interrogea Steve, sincèrement désolé pour elle.

Hill fit la moue :

"Rien que je ne puisse pas maîtriser. Mais cela entraîne d'autres conséquences plus dramatiques. D'ici quelques semaines, si les choses continuent comme elles sont parties, les médias et le Gouvernement vont se retourner directement contre vous, les super-héros. Or, je persiste à penser, et je ne suis pas la seule, que vous n'êtes pas responsables et vous êtes plus qu'indispensables."

Steve remua sur son canapé. Le terme "super-héros" lui était inconfortable, comme une chaussure trop petite – un mot qui ne le définissait absolument pas. Hill se massa le front. Steve ressentit une vague d'admiration pour elle, à la pensée de tout ce qu'elle avait à gérer et à affronter – les critiques, les procès, les attaques médiatiques. Et elle prenait le temps de discuter tranquillement avec lui dans un restaurant cosy de Washington comme si rien n'était plus important. L'Agent 13 défendit leur position :

"Le SHIELD doit survivre, Steve. Pas sous la forme qu'il avait avant HYDRA, différemment mais même sous l'influence du monstre, le SHIELD a fait de bonnes choses. Par exemple, l'initiative Avengers, pour ne citer qu'elle."

Hill renchérit : "L'HYDRA a pour dicton : Couper une tête et il en repoussera deux autres. Le dicton du SHIELD pourrait être : Détruisez-le, anéantissez-le mais, comme un phœnix, il renaitra de ses cendres."

Steve avait le front plissé. Il pesait le pour et le contre.

"Notre ami commun s'occupe de reconstruire une nouvelle division" poursuivit Hill, "et que vous le vouliez ou non, Rogers, le SHIELD perdura."

Steve pensa à Peggy, le matin même. _Je me suis battue… C'est un hommage. Pour toi_. Le SHIELD, l'entreprise titanesque de Peggy, la preuve et l'œuvre de cette femme incroyable.

Il acquiesça : "D'accord."

L'Agent 13 eut l'air surprise et Steve marmotta : "Je suis peut-être instable mais je sais reconnaître une bonne décision quand j'en entends une." Les deux femmes eurent l'air soulagé. Comme si l'accord de Steve rendait la renaissance du SHIELD validée.

Le serveur remporta l'assiette de Steve et déposa devant lui un plat de lasagnes. Il fronça les sourcils, la tête sur le côté : "Comment vous saviez que j'aime les lasagnes ? C'est marqué sur mon dossier ?"

Hill sourit : "Tout le monde aime les lasagnes. Des pâtes, de la sauce tomate et de la viande. C'est imparable. Et non, ce n'est pas indiqué sur votre dossier."

"Pendant que l'Agent 13 choisit son dessert, je continue. Les ruines du SHIELD qui sont encore saines ne reçoivent plus aucun financement de la part du Gouvernement. En fait, il essaye de détruire l'organisation, ce qui ne facilite pas notre tâche, ni pour le reconstruire, ni pour agir. Le SHIELD est affaibli alors que le monde n'a jamais été autant vulnérable."

"Oui, notre ami commun m'a dit que tous les rats n'avaient pas coulé avec le bateau."

Hill frappa la table du plat de la main : "Exactement. HYDRA a été affaiblie mais moins que le SHIELD puisqu'elle était dispersé sur tous les continents."

"Attendez" interrogea Steve, "le SHIELD aussi était réparti dans le monde entier, avec des bases au Caire ou à New Dehli et –"

"Oui mais ces bases ont dû être détruites également faute de savoir si elles étaient fiables ou pas." répliqua Agent 13.

"Officiellement, le SHIELD est mort. L'HYDRA va en profiter pour étendre son influence, agrandir son réseau." ajouta Hill.

"Même si Fury a réagi assez vite pour contrecarrer les plans de Pierce." rétorqua Agent 13.

"Oui, on estime que la majorité des bases qu'HYDRA avait implanté dans l'hémisphère Sud – les plus repérables – ont été purifiées au cours de ces six derniers jours. Une dizaine de bases, principalement dans les pays autrefois communistes. Nous avons la certitude qu'il y en a encore en Chine, en Corée du Nord et en Russie. Celles-là sont déjà sous surveillance."

"Mais il y en a d'autres" l'informa Agent 13 "Disséminées on ne sait où. Le bébé phénix s'en occupera dès que possible."

"Le Phénix" songea Maria Hill à haute voix "Ça pourrait être un bon nom pour le nouveau SHIELD."

Sharon allait renchérir mais Steve se racla la gorge. Le serveur arrivait. Il prit les commandes pour un dessert : brownie à l'unanimité.

"C'est vraiment la pagaille" dit Hill en vidant son fond de verre. "Cette mise en ligne de l'entière database du SHIELD était une erreur monumentale. Je soupçonne Romanoff d'avoir fait ça délibérément pour prendre congé."

Steve lâcha un rire stupéfait.

"Ça ne menace par seulement les super-héros, mais aussi les agents doubles infiltrés, les fonctionnaires lambda et d'autres personnes non-impliquées comme Jane Foster ou Pepper Pots. Un désastre ! Tout ça pour dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, le Gouvernement n'approuvera jamais une mission de sauvetage pour récupérer un assassin amnésique de l'ex-KGB et d'HYDRA."

Steve sentit ses traits s'affaisser. Il se rassembla, les coudes sur la table, le menton sur ses deux mains jointes.

"Écoutez Hill, je ne demande pas au SHIELD de me suivre. Si Fury vous a expliqué mes intentions, très bien. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre bénédiction ou de votre soutien. Le Winter Soldier est avant tout Bucky, c'est mon ami et j'irais le sauver. Point final."

"En fait" dit l'agent 13 timidement, "Le SHIELD aimerait _vous_ aider, Captain."

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrait-il retrouver un _assassin amnésique d'HYDRA_ ? À moins que vous n'aillez d'autres projets pour lui ?"

"Captain, ne soyez pas aussi…"

"Agressif" compléta Hill. "Le SHIELD vous doit une fière chandelle. S'il n'a pas totalement volé en éclats, c'est grâce à vous. De nombreux employés vous ont été loyaux et beaucoup aimeraient vous voir reprendre la bannière."

"Il n'est pas question que je…"

Hill le coupa d'une voix pressée : "Le Winter Soldier n'est pas sans surveillance. Un _Avengers_ , l'agent Barton, est sur sa trace. Voici notre plan : le SHIELD aimerait vous aider à retrouver votre ami Barnes pour brûler les derniers nids d'HYDRA et il est prêt à mettre tous ses moyens – quoique spartiates désormais – à votre disposition. En échange, nous vous demandons de nous aider à défendre l'ancien SHIELD. Pour plusieurs raisons : défendre les membres innocents et les employés du SHIELD qui n'étaient pas d'HYDRA ; rassurer le gouvernement quant à la position des super-héros. Et de la même manière, vous détournez l'attention du problème épineux qu'est le Winter Soldier et qui semble miraculeusement discret jusqu'à maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?"

"Imaginez un instant que le Sénat se concentre sur lui. Le scandale assuré ! Les gens exigeraient sa tête !"

"Bucky est un héros de guerre" gronda Steve entre ses dents "Je ne permettrais pas que –"

"Le Winter Soldier, lui, est un meurtrier de sang-froid."

"On lui a effacé ses souvenirs !" Steve était hérissé, le buste tendu en avant.

L'Agent 13 leva la main pour empêcher que la conversation ne s'envenime.

"Ce que Maria essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que, du point de vue du Gouvernement, le Winter Soldier est un ennemi, peu importe qui il a été avant. Steve, je suis désolé mais d'après Romanoff, il aurait tué Kennedy."

Steve hocha la tête lentement. Sa gorge le démangeait ; il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé la corde au cou.

"Excusez-moi Rogers, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment. Ce n'est une situation facile pour personne" souffla Hill.

"Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter non plus. Désolé" dit Steve gauchement.

"Ce que j'essaye de vous expliquer, c'est que si le Gouvernement oublie le Winter Soldier et autorise la reconstruction du SHIELD, on pourra organiser plus facilement une opération "Rescue Winter Soldier". Cela lui permettrait aussi, à plus long terme, de rester incognito et de vivre sa vie plus facilement."

Steve la regarda avec circonspection. "Si le SHIELD m'aide à retrouver Bucky, il ne nous demandera pas de contrepartie ?"

Hill secoua la tête. "Et il n'organisera pas le procès du Winter Soldier ?"

"Non plus. Du moins pas si vous pensez qu'il peut être réhabilité."

Steve la regarda un moment, les mains croisés, le visage inébranlable, les yeux troublés.

"Je ne fais pas confiance au SHIELD. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Hill, je le sais, mais ce que vous voulez reconstruire, les agences secrètes, ça ne m'inspire que de la méfiance. Finalement, il y a peu de différences entre Pierce et Fury."

"Fury n'est pas…"

"Je sais que Fury fait de son mieux" dit Steve, "Qu'il aime les gens et cherche à protéger le monde. Mais il restait prêt à lancer les héliporteurs en orbite, lui aussi. Je ne pense pas que la fin justifie les moyens. Je ne crois plus au SHIELD."

Hill avait le visage crispé.

"Vous avez le pouvoir de détruire ce qu'il en reste ou de rebâtir une agence meilleure, saine et réellement utile. C'est à vous de voir…"

"Je ne vais pas détruire ce que vous et Fury essayer de fonder, même si je doute du succès de votre entreprise. Il semble que je reste dépendant du SHIELD encore un peu. Je suis prêt à vous aider, Maria, tant que vous ne vous opposez pas à mon objectif."

"Le Winter Soldier" dit-elle à voix basse.

Steve hocha la tête.

Hill se détendit un peu.

"Bien, si je peux compter sur votre soutien, cela m'enlève une épine du pied.Une dernière chose, Captain. Le réseau d'HYDRA aux États-Unis a été entièrement démantelé mais tout laisse à croire qu'il s'étend toujours dans le monde. Gardez profil bas. Évitez d'utiliser internet ou votre portable pour les choses importantes tant qu'on n'est pas sûr de savoir qui peut y avoir accès ou non. Je ne sais pas si vous avez l'intention d'impliquer quelqu'un avec vous ou si vous comptez partir tout seul – mais pour leur sécurité, dites-leur de suivre les mêmes consignes."

"Il y a des risques ?" interrogea Steve, l'air soudainement inquiet.

"On a autant d'agents que possible sur cette affaire – la totalité des équipes fiables, pour tout vous dire. Mais c'est une organisation terroriste. Restez sur vos gardes. Vous savez comme moi qu'ils reviendront."

Hill se leva. "Je vais vous laisser. Il me reste une montagne de choses à faire, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Bonne après-midi à tous les deux" et elle partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Steve resta interloqué : "Et son brownie ?"

L'Agent 13 éclata de rire : Je pense que vous pourrez le manger. Je ne vous ferais pas concurrence."

 

***

 

                Hill avait déjà réglé l'addition, Steve laissa juste un pourboire. Une fois dehors, l'Agent 13 demanda en désignant sa voiture : "Vous voulez que je vous dépose ?"

"Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas où j'habitais" nota Steve avec un sourire en coin.

Elle secoua la tête, les paupières charmeuses : "Je ne sais pas, justement. Mais je peux faire des suppositions."

Steve leva les sourcils, la mettant au défi de deviner.

"Je pense que vous êtes hébergé par le gars qui était avec vous hier, Falcon, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait équipe tous les deux, qu'il avait aidé à détruire HYDRA. Mais je ne sais ni son nom ni son adresse."

Elle avait des yeux perçants, vifs et pleins d'intelligence, que son attitude embarrassée et son sourire séduisant ne pouvaient masquer. Elle agita ses clés de voitures mais Steve refusa.

"Je vais rentrer à pied, merci. J'ai quelques courses à faire."

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard.

"Je vous devais une tasse de café, il me semble" lança-t-elle soudain, comme on se jette du plongeoir après avoir hésité pendant une éternité – avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais toujours avec un sourire élégant.

Steve oscilla sur ses pieds, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté : "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prêter ma machine à laver, je crois…"

L'Agent 13 s'esclaffa : "Je vous l'offre pour l'intention alors ?"

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit : "Qui suis-je pour refuser une si élégante proposition ?"

L'Agent 13 se croqua les lèvres pour masquer son sourire : "Demain soir, dix-huit heures au Ebenezer's Coffee Shop, est-ce que ça vous va ? Je crois même qu'il y aura un concert."

"Je vois où c'est à peu près. C'est parfait."

Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, à se dévisager. Les sons de la ville s'atténuaient autour d'eux. Puis le portable de l'Agent 13 bipa et le monde reprit son rythme habituel.

"Bon et bien, Captain Rogers…"

"Voisine" salua Steve mais sa voix était chaleureuse.

Il la regarda quitter la place de parking et s'insérer dans la circulation. Elle lui adressa un signe de la main par la fenêtre ouverte. Steve gonfla ses poumons d'air. Il respirait de nouveau normalement.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, Sam se dévoilera un peu plus, Steve se préparera à partir sur les traces de Bucky et les deux deviendront de véritables amis...


	5. Accalmie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh attendez, avant de commencer... Est-ce que quelqu'un va lire ça ?
> 
> Vous pouvez passer si vous voulez mais je voudrais juste parler un peu du développement de Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule en plusieurs parties :
> 
> I- Icare ou La solitude [avant Age of Ultron, que je vais voir demain et j'espère que ça ne va pas saloper toutes mes autres parties...](environ 6-7 chapitres)
> 
> II - La problématique des miracles [après Age of Ultron, la véritable quête pour chercher Bucky commence. Cette partie est bouclée aussi et fait... beaucoup de chapitres]
> 
> III - L'arithmétique des sentiments [toujours le road-trip et actuellement en cours d'écriture]
> 
> (mais c'est la meilleure partie, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire :p)
> 
> Et peut-être une quatrième si la III est trop longue - elle le sera sûrement au rythme où je suis partie.
> 
> Donc IV - Les yeux de cristal (probablement) [une fois Bucky retrouvé, ouf...]
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson de Of Monsters and Men (Your Bones) et si vous ne connaissez pas, allez tout de suite ouvrir un nouvel onglet et écoutez My Head is an Animal en lisant ce chapitre (sérieusement, ça donne la patate pour la journée)
> 
> Pour moi, ça fait référence à Steve qui n'a pas vraiment de foyer, de cocon à lui, et qui, au cours de ce voyage, va essayer de se construire une arche, un nid où se poser - un bateau - avec ce qu'il possède.
> 
> Et l'idée générale est inspirée du film The Secret Life of Walter Mitty qui est, God, un film absolument magnifique !
> 
> Et, hum, l'intrigue est looongue à se mettre en place. Ils vont mettre du temps à se mettre en route, du temps à retrouver Bucky, du temps à rencontrer l'amoûûûr... Construire un Bateau ressemble à une grosse limace qui se traine^^ Bref, soyez pas trop pressé de voir Steve trouver son âme-soeur... Il la trouvera, mais en temps voulu !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !

**III       Accalmie**

 

 

"Cap' !" l'accueillit Sam avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il rentra chez lui vers quinze heures "T'as passé une bonne journée ?"

"Plutôt pas mal" l'informa Steve en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson. "Et toi, tu ne travailles pas ?"

"Nope, le lundi, je ne fais que des séances du matin." Il scruta le visage de Steve un instant. "Tu as l'air mieux. Plus décontracté, moins stressé."

"Ça va mieux. J'ai fait le point avec -"

Steve resta paralysé à l'entrée du salon. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en voyage ?"

Sam fouillait dans un placard et il se contorsionna pour le voir. Il y avait des cartons un peu partout, des piles de vêtements, deux gros sacs de voyage sur la table et une valise sur le canapé à l'accoudoir bousillé. Le lit de camp était recouvert d'une montagne d'affaires – par des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements ?

"J'ai dit que je venais avec toi chercher ton pote. Je prépare mes affaires. Il faut qu'on en discute d'ailleurs."

Il montra les bagages : "Comment est-ce que tu comptes voyager ?"

Steve regardait le bazar avec des yeux de biche affolée. "Tu me prends de court là, Sam" bredouilla-t-il.

Sam ouvrit des yeux ronds : "Tu as changé d'avis ?"

"Quoi ? Que… Non, non, c'est juste que… Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Tu veux vraiment venir alors…" ajouta-t-il tout bas.

"Bien sûr" répondit Sam d'une voix légère.

Il s'extirpa du placard et funambula jusqu'à la cuisine. "Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus d'orange…" Sans attendre de réponse, il versa deux verres et poussa du pied le désordre au sol pour rendre deux chaises accessibles. Steve s'assit avec précaution. Le liquide frais et sucré était agréable sous la chaleur de l'été qui pointait.

"Il faut qu'on discute. Par où tu veux commencer ? Comment tu comptes retrouver ton pote ? Tu sais qu'il est un peu… instable, right ? Pour ne pas dire pire. Où est-ce que tu penses qu'il est allé ?"

Steve se rembrunit instantanément en pensant à Bucky. Son humeur ressemblait à un baromètre affolé : jamais fixe, toujours incertaine et sans cesse dans les extrêmes. Sam avait assisté à ce changement d'émotions sans broncher, silencieux, patient. Il repensa au dossier et aux horreurs qu'il contenait, à l'homme mécanique qui l'avait balancé du haut d'un vaisseau avec la même facilité qu'on laisse tomber, dans la mer, le noyau d'un fruit du pont d'un bateau. Le même qui avait repêché Steve de la noyade, qui l'avait tiré de la mort et laissé sur la rive. Il taisait ses doutes.

Est-ce qu'on l'abandonne ? Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment la peine ? Est-ce que tu veux passer des années à le chercher, à te jeter dans la gueule du loup et entre les griffes du lion, pour le souvenir d'un ami qui est désormais disparu ?

 

"Un Agent du SHIELD est sur sa piste" dit Steve à voix basse, sans croiser le regard de Sam.

"Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? À cet Agent, je veux dire."

"C'est Barton, un Avengers. Une fois que Bucky aura été localisé, le SHIELD m'avertira et j'irais le délivrer."

Il refusait de regarder Sam, les yeux fixés sur la table en bois rayé. Il finit par lâcher :

"Je veux que tu saches, Sam… Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne m'accompagnes pas. J'ai assez mis de bordel dans ta vie, je ne veux pas en rajouter."

Sam jeta un coup d'œil au fouillis du salon. Sa voix était creuse, spectrale.

"Tu veux partir seul, man ? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

"C'est mieux comme ça, Sam. Dieu sait où est Bucky mais, apparemment, il a quitté l'État – il est peut-être même à l'étranger - et qui sait combien de temps je vais mettre à le trouver. Je t'ai déjà demandé beaucoup. Trop diraient certains. Je ne te demanderais pas de quitter ta vie ici, ton job, ta maison, tout ce que tu as construit, pour suivre un fantôme."

Sam ne répondit rien. Il laissa son regard errer sur les murs, finit son verre de jus d'orange. Il laissa échapper un rire amer.

"Ma vie ici ? Tout ce que j'ai construit ? Rogers, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se connait et on a dû bavarder ensemble, quoi, cinq fois à tout casser. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ?"

Steve avait l'air désarçonné – perdu.

"Tu ne me connais pas, ok ? Et tu ne connais certainement rien de ma vie avant que tu ne débarques dedans. Fuck, man. Tu pensais quoi, que je voulais t'accompagner pour te faire plaisir ? Pour ta jolie gueule et ta réputation de héros ? Je voulais venir avec toi parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je voulais t'accompagner parce que, l'espace de quelques jours, je me sentais vivant. Tu comprends ça ? Vivant ! Je respirais, bordel !"

Il frappa la table de ses deux paumes, pas dans un geste de colère mais pour augmenter la portée de ses paroles. Steve restait silencieux, gêné, à tripoter son verre de jus d'orange à moitié plein. Il demanda doucement : "Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive ?"

"Je bossais à l'amicale des Vétérans" gronda Sam. Mais sa respiration se calmait, il retrouvait son souffle. Il n'osait plus regarder Steve.

"Je ne vais pas te raconter ma vie mais… Je suis rentré dans l'armée. J'ai fait mon service comme parachutiste. J'étais doué. J'ai rempilé, deuxième tour. J'ai eu une promotion. Ils m'ont donné les ailes. J'ai rencontré Riley. On s'entendait bien, on bossait bien ensemble, c'était… sympa. Même dans le contexte de la guerre, tu vois ? Et puis il est mort, je t'ai déjà raconté. Bref, je suis passé par la case hôpital et puis comme mon service touchait à sa fin, ils m'ont fait rentrer au pays, enfin ici, à DC, parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller. Et ce n'était pas… C'était dur."

"Tu tenais à lui ? À Riley ?"

"Ouais. Ça a été dur à encaisser. Ça n'a pas été une période facile après ça. Ma mère est venue habiter ici un temps pour m'aider – c'était pour elle, le lit d'appoint au départ. J'ai été… Man, je déteste en parler. On a beau répéter aux autres que c'est normal et qu'il ne faut pas en avoir honte, quand ça touche à toi, tu fais moins le fier."

Steve hocha la tête. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui, ses astres bleus prêts à brûler la peau de Sam.

"J'ai eu la bouteille facile, tu vois ? Je me laissais aller. Nope, pas une période facile. C'est pour ça que je fais pas mal de sport, que je ne bois que du jus d'orange et que je consacre tout mon temps libre aux vétérans de DC."

Il souffla un peu. Ses mains tremblaient.

"Enfin, ça va maintenant, ça fait trois ans que je suis là et… C'était dur d'être civil, tu as beau dire. Mais je me suis reconstruit. J'ai réappris à marcher, à m'accepter. À me pardonner. J'ai pu aider les autres à faire de même, tous ces pauvres gars qui reviennent du front avec tous leurs problèmes dans leur sacoche, je sais ce que ça fait. Je suis heureux, peut-être. Pas malheureux. Mais pas vraiment vivant. Parfois, je me sens en sursis, comme si –"

Il mit les mains entre ses jambes pour masquer le tremblement.

"Et je t'ai rencontré, le courant passait bien, t'imagines pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir. Et tu m'as rendu mes ailes. C'était comme si je retrouvais un peu Riley. Je sais pas, je me sentais mieux."

"Il les a cassé, tes ailes" chuchota Steve. Le nom du Winter Soldier flotta entre eux.

"Ouais, ouais, je sais bien, mais je sais faire la part des choses. Je ne retrouverais pas Riley et les ailes, ce n'étaient qu'une sorte d'outil de travail – quoique, chaque vol reste pour moi un miracle mais… Je vais bien, ce n'est pas le problème, même si tu ne te débarrasses jamais tout à fait de tes regrets. M'enfin, on est tous pareil."

Sam reposa les mains sur la table.

"Ce que je voulais te dire Rogers, avec tout ça, c'est que ça me faisait vraiment plaisir, de te suivre. Je ne considérais pas ça comme un devoir ou comme une corvée."

Steve se leva et se posta à la fenêtre, dos à Sam. Il soupira.

"Laisse tomber, bro. Désolé pour le déballage."

Il débarrassa les verres et les mit dans l'évier. Il se sentait vidé. Quand il se retourna, Steve se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, l'air sérieux. Il se frotta la nuque en évitant de croiser le regard de Sam.

"Merci de ton honnêteté." Il avait la voix douce comme une plume, comme si Sam allait se briser comme du verre. Cela l'agaça. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et Steve leva la main pour continuer.

"Je n'avais pas compris… J'avais peur de… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir trop d'espoir, tu comprends, et que tu me lâches en plein milieu parce que c'est plus long, plus difficile ou plus dangereux que ce qu'on imaginait."

"Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne."

Steve luttait avec les mots :

"Tu me fais penser à Bucky. Celui qu'il était avant tout ce gâchis. Souriant, ouvert, plein d'assurance, la main sur le cœur. Il était exactement comme ça. Il venait à peine de sortir d'un camp de prisonniers nazi, en 1943, quand je lui ai demandé s'il voulait me suivre. Il a dit oui sans hésiter. En fait, il avait déjà dit oui avant que je lui pose la question. Il en est mort."

"Tu le retrouveras, Rogers, avec ou sans moi."

"Je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, Sam. Le Bucky que j'ai connu est mort et je ne pense pas que je le retrouverais un jour. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je vais essayer, de toutes mes forces."

Il observa Sam :

"Il en est mort de m'avoir suivi. Il est mort devant mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire."

"C'était pas de ta faute, Steve."

Les mots buttèrent dans sa gorge.

"C'était pas de ta faute" répéta Sam, "Je sais de quoi je parle. Crois moi, c'était pas de ta faute."

Steve déglutit : "Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Pas une deuxième fois."

"Hey" souffla Sam. "Ça va aller. Viens là"

Steve eut un rire mouillé. Il retourna l'accolade de Sam, sombrant dedans comme il avait sombré dans les eaux sombres du Potomac. Sam lui tapota l'épaule, répétant : "Ça va aller" et finalement, la respiration de Steve redevint régulière et il se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte.

"Merci"

Ils se regardèrent, gênés et rassurés, à la fois mal à l'aise et terriblement proches.

"Ça va sembler ridicule" bafouilla Steve, "Mais c'était mon premier câlin depuis 1942."

Sam éclata de rire : "Ridicule, reviens ici."

Il le reprit dans ses bras et serra plus fort. "Alors" chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Steve, "tu veux bien que je vienne ?"

"Déconne pas" sourit Steve et il le serra aussi dans ses bras.

La sonnette retentit.

Sam protesta, râla, fit des pieds et des mains mais Steve refusa de céder.

C'était hors de question. Il n'admettrait même pas la moindre objection de sa part.

Finalement, après qu'il eut essayé de le raisonner à force de cris, de cajoleries, de prières et de menaces, Sam finit par accepter sa décision la mort dans l'âme. Il s'écarta du pallier et laissa les déménageurs entrer avec le nouveau canapé. "Je l'ai acheté cet après-midi, j'étais dans le centre" raconta Steve mais Sam faisait la sourde oreille. Les déménageurs reprirent l'ancien canapé à l'accoudoir fracassé, Steve donna un pourboire et le calme revint dans la petite maison périurbaine de Sam. "Il ressemble assez à l'ancien" nota l'invité "à part l'odeur". Une fois que Sam l'eut testé, il convint que, en effet, il était plus confortable et plus joli mais "Ça n'exclut pas le fait qu'il faut que nous causions, toi et moi."

                Ils avaient besoin de parler pour mettre les choses au clair sur leurs projets. Ils passèrent toute la soirée sur le nouveau canapé à parler stratégie en grignotant des Doritos et d'autres cochonneries que Sam gardait pour les jours feignants. Bucky semblait en cavale. Sam essayait de s'habituer au surnom affectueux, qui ne collait pas du tout avec la figure noire et métallique qui hantait ses cauchemars. Bucky fuyait, soit au Sud – le Mexique – soit au Nord – le Canada.

Steve n'avait pas trop confiance dans le SHIELD. Il avait besoin d'eux pour connaître la position de Bucky mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester sous leur tutelle trop longtemps et Sam était satisfait de cette décision.

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que se fier au Captain – les autres, Fury, Romanoff, ils étaient peut-être réglos mais Sam ne voulait pas avoir affaire à eux de trop près. C'était le genre de personnes à t'utiliser comme bouclier contre les balles dans une fusillade. Sam était sociable et affable mais il n'était pas naïf. Le SHIELD pouvait se retourner contre Rogers aussi facilement qu'il avait décidé de l'aider.

                Ils firent une liste de ce qu'ils devaient emporter, le strict minimum, des vêtements anodins, des armes bien cachées dans les doubles-fonds – Steve connaissait bien ce genre de pratiques. Sam fit deux piles de fringues, une pour le Mexique, la seconde pour le Canada, pour être sur le départ à tout moment. Steve ne savait pas quand il recevrait l'information mais il voulait partir dès que possible. Sam pressentait que l'attente serait pour lui plus dure que la traque.

Il aborda le budget d'un air léger mais Steve balayait la question de la main.

"On ne gagne pas grand-chose en étant dans l'armée – habituellement. Mais je ne suis pas… Enfin bon, Captain America est un symbole alors j'ai eu une gracieuse prime du Gouvernement, à mon réveil, en 2011. Ça plus la prime lors de l'attaque Chitauris, ça faisait déjà un bon pactole. Ensuite, j'ai fait pratiquement un an de missions pour le SHIELD et ça aussi, ça rapportait plutôt bien – très bien même ! – sans compter que j'étais logé par mon travail donc j'avais peu de dépenses."

Il leva les yeux vers Sam : "Je ne veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise ou quoi, mais il est hors de question que tu dépenses un centime pour ce voyage. Déjà que je t'embarque dans cette histoire, tu ne vas pas en plus te ruiner…"

Et, inévitablement, cela se termina par une engueulade. Sam réussit à faire céder Steve – ce type était têtu comme une mule, il était impossible ! Ils partageraient certaines dépenses et pas d'autres, en fonction des finances de chacun.

 

                Sam aborda aussi la question du transport mais avec un sourire gourmand et des étoiles plein les pupilles. Steve haussa les épaules, un sourire interrogateur sur les lèvres. "Tu as une idée particulière en tête, je me trompe ?"

"Tu veux prendre le train ?"

Steve grimaça : "Je pensais plutôt à une voiture. Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais un hélicoptère ou un truc volant parce que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc."

"Man, c'est la liberté, de voler."

"La dernière fois que j'ai piloté un avion, je me suis écrasé dans l'Arctique pendant soixante-dix ans. El la dernière fois que j'étais à bord d'un héliporteur, j'ai failli me noyer." Ce qui était une bonne méthode pour clore une conversation.

"Je ne pensais pas à un engin volant. Juste à une voiture" marmonna Sam.

"Oh" Steve émergea de sa rêverie. "Une voiture, oui bien sûr. Tu as le permis ?"

Sam confirma. Il tâta le terrain de nouveau : "Tu voulais une voiture en particulier ou pas ?"

Steve haussa les épaules : "De mon temps… Ça sonne tellement présomptueux, ce genre d'expression. Dans les années quarante, les voitures duraient toute une vie. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que vous – que les gens en changent comme de chemise."

Sam eut un sourire indulgent : "Les nouvelles caisses tombent en panne au bout de six ans, c'est une catastrophe."

"Tu aimes les voitures ?" demanda Steve.

"Ouaip. C'est de famille. Mon frère possède un garage, sur la Michigan Avenue. En fait, je lui ai passé un coup de fil en début d'après-midi pour qu'il nous trouve une belle petite bagnole."

Il vit le sourire de Steve fleurir sur son visage, découvrir les dents, plisser les joues et illuminer ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, admiratif : "Tu avais déjà prévu de venir."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne tant" grogna Sam. "N'importe qui rêverait de se lancer sur les traces d'un tueur fou et amnésique ancien héros de guerre désormais manipulé par le plus grand groupe terroriste du monde – avec le plus grand surhomme de tous les temps, Captain America."

Le sourire de Steve se fana un peu.

"J'ai lu le dossier, Cap" le prévint Sam. Il lui prit le bras pour avoir toute son attention. "Je sais ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Ça ne sera pas du gâteau, de ramener ton ami de l'enfer. Ça va être dur, difficile, éreintant. Tu vas douter. Mais rappelle-toi, si tu perds confiance, que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi."

Steve inclina la tête, comme une révérence. "Et toi sur moi."

"Je sais, man" Il lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule. "Ne t'avise pas encore une fois de me redire de dégager."

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure, j'étais un peu…"

"Plus jamais" menaça Sam, l'index tendu.

 

 

                Steve était en train de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'il leur faudrait acheter et prévoir avant de partir quand le portable de Sam sonna. "C'est un texto de mon frère. Il a une voiture de dispo, il propose qu'on vienne la voir demain matin, ça te va ?"

Steve releva la tête : "Pas de souci. Il est rapide, dis donc."

Cela fit pouffer Sam : "T'as pas encore vu mon frère et là où il bosse, tu comprendras demain."

"Alors comme ça, tu as un frère ?"

Steve retourna à sa liste mais il écoutait Sam avec attention.

"Yep, un p'tit frère et une p'tite sœur. Lee et Ruth. Il a fait les quatre cents coups pendant tout le lycée, ma mère ne savait plus quoi faire lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de l'alternance. Il a commencé à travailler dans un garage au sud de DC et là, il a lancé sa propre entreprise depuis quoi… six mois."

"Et ça marche bien ?"

Sam fit la moue : "Avec la crise et tout, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour commencer alors il a eu du mal, ouais. Mais là, ça marche mieux, il commence à se faire un nom."

"Et ta sœur ? Elle fait quoi ?"

"Ruth, elle est à l'université. Master en physique ou quelque chose comme ça, ne me demande pas quoi exactement. Elle va sortir dans un an, elle voudrait être ingénieur. Elle bosse bien."

"Ça a l'air chouette."

"La famille ? Ouais, sûr" acquiesça Sam. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, toujours penché sur sa feuille. La liste empiétait sur le verso. Il se rendit compte que le Winter Soldier était sûrement la seule famille qu'il restait à Steve – tout le monde apprenait à l'école la tragique histoire du pauvre petit Steve Rogers qui avait perdu sa maman deux ans avant de s'inscrire dans l'armée. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille le retrouver à tout prix.

"Fini" dit Steve en mettant le point final.

"Tu vas avoir de quoi t'occuper" se moqua Sam en constatant la taille de la liste et le nombre d'articles à acheter.

 

***

 

                Sam se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, le souffle craquant au bord des lèvres. Un cauchemar sûrement, dont les limbes se dissipaient déjà dans les couvertures, sans même un souvenir. Il se leva sans bruit, enfila son jogging, prit ses baskets dans la main et sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité mais il connaissait la pièce par cœur. Il marcha à pas de loup vers la baie vitrée pour éviter de réveiller Steve, dont il ne distinguait qu'une masse informe dans le coin. Il atteignait presque la fenêtre, gonflé de fierté par sa discrétion, quand il heurta sa valise de l'orteil.

                Cela lui fit un mal de chien et il jura, autant à cause de la douleur que du raclement qui avait retenti. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Steve rejeter les couvertures et se dresser, prêt à attaquer. Il se détendit immédiatement quand il reconnut Sam et se rassit sur son lit, sonné.

"Désolé Rogers, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." S'excusa Sam en massant son doigt de pied

"Raté" avisa Steve d'une voix éraillée. "Tu réalises qu'il n'est même pas cinq heures. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

"Je voulais aller courir" admit Sam d'une voix penaude.

"Je rêve…" Steve se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait les yeux flous, encore tout embrumés de sommeil. "Laisse moi cinq minutes et je viens avec toi."

Sam eut un sourire moqueur : "Tu veux vraiment qu'on court ensemble, Captain ? Tu crois que tu vas arriver à tenir mon rythme ?"

Steve lâcha un rire enroué et partit dans la salle de bain en baillant. Sam boucla ses tennis et s'échauffa dehors en attendant l'athlète. Il faisait bon, l'air tiède pressentait la chaleur de l'été mais la nuit offrait les restes d'une brise froide qui piquait la peau – la température idéale pour aller courir. Le ciel commençait à se teinter de blond à l'est.

Sam ferma la baie vitrée une fois que Steve fut sorti et ils partirent à petites foulées dans les rues pavillonnaires en direction du National Mall. Quand Sam lui demanda s'il ne s'échauffait pas, Steve répondit par un sourire sarcastique.

Arrivé au parc, Steve lui donna une accolade sur l'épaule : "Sam, sans rancune, mais je vais courir."

Il s'élança comme un guépard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais Rogers ?" lui cria Sam "De la marelle ?"

Steve éclata de rire au loin et se retourna pour le narguer : "T'inquiète pas, je te retrouverais tout à l'heure… au pied d'un arbre à cracher tes poumons."

"Enfoiré" hurla Sam mais Steve était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre et de toute façon, Sam riait trop pour qu'il soit compréhensible. Il ramassa des cailloux et les glissa dans sa poche avant de trouver son rythme habituel, le souffle régulier, les membres déliés. Le parc sortait de l'ombre avec les premiers rayons de l'aube, encore un peu gris et un peu engourdi. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne – un gardien au loin, une femme avec son chien.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, au niveau du Washington Monument, il entendit le galop de Steve dans son dos.

"Sur ta gauche" lança-t-il en le dépassant comme une flèche. Sam avait déjà préparé sa riposte. Son bras se détendit et le caillou atteignit Steve dans le dos. Le Captain lui jeta un regard railleur et disparut.

"Foutu super-soldat" marmotta Sam, à peine jaloux – à peine !

Il longea les musées, passa devant le Lincoln Memorial et obliqua vers le Potomac. Il s'agissait là d'une pulsion malsaine, du voyeurisme pour les scènes de chaos et de destruction. Il ralentit le rythme, en courant presque sur place pour observer les ruines du Triskelion sur l'île en face. Les équipes de dégagement d'affairaient déjà dans les gravas, les ouvriers embauchaient et actionnaient les grues. Le fleuve était d'un calme plat. On n'imaginait pas que, sous la surface, dormaient les restes de trois héliporteurs foudroyants. Ni que Steve avait failli mourir là noyé six jours plus tôt. Le souffle court, Sam reprit sa course, laissant dans son dos la tombe pulvérisée d'Alexander Pierce.

                Il revint dans le National Mall et longea le long bassin vers le Mémorial de la Seconde Guerre mondiale quand Steve le rattrapa de nouveau.

"Ne dis rien" prévint Sam en haletant.

"Sur ta gauche" plaisanta-t-il et il le dépassa en trombe. Sam jura, fouilla précipitamment sa poche et visa. Le caillou atteignit Steve Rogers sur la nuque à quinze mètres de là. Il s'arrêta net –prodigieusement vite après le déploiement de puissance dont il faisait preuve dans sa course – et dévisagea Sam avec des yeux de félin. Sam le vit à peine venir qu'il était déjà sur lui. Le monde virevolta, il ne sentait plus le sol sous ses pieds et il heurta la surface de l'eau dans un bruit de déchirure. De surprise, il avala une gorgée d'eau saumâtre, toucha le fond et remonta avec de grands mouvements désordonnées. Il pataugea pour regagner le bord du bassin.

Steve se tenait les mains sur les hanches, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sam reprit son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. L'eau goutait de ses cheveux, il battit des paupières pour y voir clair. Il avait encore les pieds dans l'eau mais ses baskets avaient l'air remplies d'eau. Fichues. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire. "T'es mort, man" cracha-t-il. Steve avait les épaules qui tremblaient de rire. "Tu l'avais cherché attends."

"Tu veux la guerre, Rogers ? C'est ça que tu veux ?"

Le Captain se mit la main sur la bouche pour essayer de contenir le fou rire qui pointait.

"Ah ouais, carrément ?"

"Ouais, carrément" grogna Sam et il lui balança à la tête son tee-shirt trempé.

Steve eut la décence de ne pas l'éviter.

"J'hallucine quoi. Dans le bassin" jura Sam entre ses dents. Ses chaussures faisaient des bruits d'eau à chaque pas – et il était torse nu à six heures du matin. Au temps pour sa dignité. Steve rigolait franchement à présent et Sam sentit son mécontentement s'évanouir en même temps. Le gars était tellement adorable, impossible de lui en vouloir trop longtemps.

"T'abuses quand même, Rogers." grommela Sam en délaçant ses lacets et en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaitre son sourire.

Steve éclata de rire. "Tu peux parler, on n'aurait jamais vu ça de mon temps, un gamin lancer des cailloux sur les p'tits vieux."

"Regarde mes pompes, bro" mais Sam riait trop pour avoir l'air convenablement désolé. "Je suis trempé. Rends-moi mon tee-shirt."

Il lui tendit la loque mouillée et Sam en profita pour verser l'eau de ses chaussures sur celles de Steve. Il hoqueta de surprise et Sam en profita pour s'enfuir. Il fila vers le Lincoln Memorial, gravit les marches en deux foulées et esquiva l'attaque de Steve en lui jetant une basket à la tête. Il passa sous le portique avec la respiration haletante et un sourire de gosse. Le Captain avait disparu. Caché derrière une colonne probablement.

Sam sprinta sur la droite – à l'opposé du fleuve. Il entraperçut Steve bondir vers lui et il fit volte-face. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, face à face comme deux chats sauvages prêts à s'attaquer. Puis l'un des deux modifia ses appuis, Rogers chargea. Sam n'évita pas l'attaque mais le saisit à bras-le-corps. Il fut submergé en une seconde et Steve le plaqua au sol brièvement avant le relâcher. Sam roula et se remit debout, hilare. Steve était outré. "Tu m'as complètement trempé !"

"La faute à qui ?" rigola Sam "Qui m'a jeté à l'eau ? Tu avais tort de me sous estimer, Captain America." Il s'accouda à une colonne, plié en deux par son fou rire.

Il récupéra ses chaussures, toujours secoué par des éclats de rire. Steve lui rendit son tee-shirt, aussi radieux que lui.

"Man, quatre-vingt quinze ans, l'icône de l'Amérique, héros mondial et pire qu'un enfant." plaisanta Sam sur le chemin de retour. Il marchait pieds-nus sur le macadam mais il avait remis son tee-shirt qui lui collait à la peau de façon désagréable.

Steve sourit : "Ça fait du bien parfois. De sortir un peu du moule."

Il s'esclaffa : "J'imagine. Mais la prochaine fois, trouve-toi un autre cobaye à jeter à l'eau."

 

Sam se débarrassa de l'odeur écœurante d'eau croupie sous la douche. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, le soleil était complètement levé et Steve retirait des toasts dorés du grille-pain. Le petit-déjeuner était servi sur la table, tartines, marmelade, beurre de cacahuète et une carafe de café fumant. "Wow, c'est parfait !" admira Sam. "Si c'est ça, tu peux me balancer dans le fleuve autant de fois que tu veux."

"Quand je peux, j'aime bien prendre le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner" dit Steve avec un sourire en coin. "Je n'ai pas toujours le temps et, en mission, on grignote à la va-vite."

"Je suis plutôt du genre à dormir le plus possible et à partir de la maison en quatrième vitesse" admit Sam.

Steve leva un sourcil : "Dit celui qui m'a sorti du lit à cinq heures pour aller courir."

Sam toussa et regarda ailleurs : "C'était ma vengeance pour le fleuve."

"Quoi ?!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

 

 

                Sam dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour faire démarrer sa voiture mais elle finit par prendre la route en tanguant et pétaradant comme une grand-mère colérique. "Elle se fait vieille" admit-il en tapotant le tableau de bord affectueusement "Je vais la laisser au garage pour une révision." Il se gara et Steve s'extirpa du véhicule avec un grognement soulagé.

Une enseigne, rouge sur fond blanc, indiquait _Old Cars' Garage_ avec une illustration de voiture des années vingt. L'intérieur était imprégné de l'odeur d'essence et de bitume caractéristique des garages et les employés s'apostrophaient en riant sous les bruits métalliques d'outils affairés. Lee vint accueillir Sam avec un grand sourire et des accolades bourrues. Lee ne ressemblait pas à son grand frère, nota Steve, avec son allure de vieil adolescent dégingandé et ses yeux vifs, rusés comme un renard.

                Sam présenta Steve comme un ami et précisa que la voiture était pour lui. Steve resta discret. Il avait mis, pour l'occasion, des lunettes de soleil _aviator_ qui lui rappelaient celles qu'il mettait avant 1943. "La voiture est dans la cour" dit Lee en se frottant les mains. Il les guida à l'arrière en discutant avec Sam d'amis communs. Steve eut un crissement au cœur en sortant dehors. La cour débordait de vieux modèles de voitures. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux marques des années quarante mais elles avaient les formes inimitables des anciennes voitures d'autrefois. Steve caressa amicalement la carrosserie crème d'une Corvette tout près. "Elles sont superbes !" dit-il à Lee, admiratif.

"Merci, man. C'est presque toutes des pièces de collections. J'en vends même parfois pour des films. Les gens apportent leurs épaves, je les retape et je les revends dix fois plus cher. Elles sont toutes en parfait état, dedans comme dehors. Je les bichonne, mes bébés !"

"Tu ne t'occupes que des vieilles voitures ?"

"Nan, je répare de tout. Disons que c'est ma marque de fabrication. Ma passion."

Sam regardait son petit frère avec fierté, les bras croisés. Steve déambula parmi les automobiles, suivant des yeux les pare-chocs chromés, les lignes fluides et aériennes et les formes élégantes – les vieilles automobiles ressemblaient à de jeunes femmes en robes de soirée prêtes à aller danser alors les voitures du vingt-et-unième siècle étaient des quadragénaires bedonnants, robustes et sans grâce.

Il n'avait retrouvé cette élégance racée que dans les Harley Davidson. Le reste des véhicules allait désormais à l'utilitaire sans plus se soucier de la beauté des profils. Il était passé commander une moto après avoir choisi le canapé mais la Harley ne serait disponible que dans une semaine. Néanmoins, il devait admettre qu'il était séduit par les quatre-roues d'antan.

"La tienne, c'est celle-là" dit Lee en frappant la carrosserie du plat de la main avec enthousiasme. "Une Ford Fairlane. L'ancêtre de la Ford Torino, mais tellement plus stylée ! Celle-là date de 1968. J'ai fini de la réparer vendredi. J'ai changé le moteur, deux-trois autres trucs, rien à redire, elle devrait rouler jusqu'au Cap Horn. Sam m'a dit que tu avais prévu de faire pas mal de route donc j'ai changé les pneus hier. Tous neufs. La couleur, ça te va ?"

La Ford était bleu marine. Sam fut pris d'un fou rire irrésistible :

"C'est possible de peindre le drapeau des States sur le capot ?"

Lee renifla dédaigneusement : "Je ne vais pas gâcher une pièce de collection avec tes conneries. Par contre, si tu veux des motifs, je peux faire un service trois-pièces sur le toit de ta boite de conserve." Steve laissa échapper un éclat de rire victorieux.

"Tu veux l'essayer ?" proposa Lee.

Il réussit à la sortir de la cour sans érafler les autres voitures, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, et laissa le volant à Steve, Sam à l'arrière. "Certaines sont décapotables mais pas celle-ci. Dommage, vu le temps qu'il fait en ce moment."

La voiture était moins sensible que le gros quatre-quatre qu'il avait conduit dans le New Jersey mais le volant en bois était soyeux sous ses doigts et le levier de vitesse réticent le rassurait. Il poussa le moteur et la bête bondit en avant en ronronnant. Il fit quelques blocs en écoutant le bavardage de Sam et son frère avant de rentrer au garage.

"Alors mec" demanda Lee, "tu en penses quoi ?"

"À combien elle est ?" questionna Steve.

Lee jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. "Je te fais un prix d'ami, comme t'es avec Sam. En gros, je te fais payer le moteur et la peinture. Et les pneus."

Il annonça un prix. Steve réfléchit, compara avec le prix de sa future moto, conclut qu'étant donné l'âge de la voiture et l'entretien, il faisait là une bonne affaire. Et il avait vraiment aimé les sièges en simili cuir taupe, l'intérieur sobre à l'odeur de renfermé, la conduite ferme et virile. Il préférait toujours cette Ford à une voiture moderne, discrète mais impersonnelle. Il se demanda si c'était ce que Sam avait voulu lui trouver : une voiture à la fois cocon et ancre, un endroit rassurant où il se sentirait chez lui, même sur des routes inconnues, pour partir à la poursuite un étranger aux traits familiers.

"Je peux te faire un chèque ?"

 

Sam ne regretta pas d'avoir emmené Steve à l'Old _Cars' Garage_ : il rayonnait. Sa remarque "Bucky va l'adorer" mit Sam mal à l'aise quand il imagina le Winter Soldier avec son bras d'acier et son armada de couteaux et de flingues assis à l'arrière, les cheveux au vent. Steve le déposa devant l'Amicale des Vétérans – il était en retard pour la séance de groupe de onze heures mais ça valait la chandelle car le sourire de Steve concurrençait le soleil du mois de juin.

"Bonne chance pour ton rendez-vous Cap !" lança-t-il en claquant la portière. Il entra dans l'Amicale sur le son du klaxon des années soixante.

Steve quitta les environs du National Mall en faisant un détour pour ne pas apercevoir les ruines du Triskelion. C'était stupide, il le savait, et il faudrait bien tôt ou tard qu'il aille affronter les démons cachés dans le chaos de parpaings et de verre brisé mais il retardait le moment tant qu'il pouvait. Quand il était allé courir avec Sam le matin même, il n'avait pas osé longer la rive du Potomac. Pas tout seul.

Il ne voulait pas raviver les derniers souvenirs liés à l'endroit : le visage de Bucky défiguré par la haine, la sensation de sombrer dans les eaux froides et noires – il n'avait même pas eu le temps de suffoquer. Puis il avait paniqué, parce que Sam n'était nulle part en vue et que, peut-être, des agents doubles d'HYDRA étaient toujours cachés là, l'avaient reconnus et… Mais non, il avait fini par l'entrevoir sur la rive, bien plus au nord, loin du carnage, et il avait apprécié de recevoir un caillou, comme pour le réveiller de sa transe. C'était stupide, Steve le savait, néanmoins le Projet Insight avait laissé des cicatrices.

                Pensant à ça, Steve lâcha le volant pour masser le coin de sa bouche. Les bleus avaient déjà disparu, estompés par la gomme du temps et du super-sérum. La plaie de sa bouche avait été recousue par les médecins et les fils s'étaient dissous pendant la nuit. La marque avait pris une couleur rosée, presque invisible. Son estomac gronda, mieux réglé qu'une horloge. La Ford Fairlane roulait allègrement dans les rues, en quête d'un restaurant appétissant.

 

                Steve avait appris la cuisine du vingt-et-unième siècle dans les rares pauses qu'il avait eu entre les entrainements et les missions. Avant le sérum, il luttait contre son poids ridicule et sa silhouette rachitique en se nourrissant n'importe comment et en ingurgitant la nourriture la plus grasse possible – dans la mesure de ses moyens. Sans résultats, bien sûr.

Après l'injection, il semblait que rien n'aurait pu entamer la musculature parfaite sculptée par la science. Ni les plats européens les moins diététiques couverts de sauces, ni les hamburgers américains luisants de graisse. Mais en contrepartie, il était astreint à un régime drastique : son corps avait une capacité d'élimination quatre fois supérieure à la normale, ce qui l'obligeait à manger en plus grandes quantités pour l'entretenir.

Pas que ça le dérangeait trop. Il s'était habitué même si ça avait parfois été problématique, durant la guerre ou pendant certaines assignements de longue durée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de voir combien la nourriture s'était améliorée en soixante-dix ans. On trouvait désormais des plats du monde entier dans les rues de Washington – du monde entier !

Dès qu'il pouvait, Steve allait essayer un nouveau plat-à-emporter. Les pizzas étaient des incontournables qui lui rappelait ses vieilles excursions en Italie avec le Howling commandos ; il avait goûté les shawarma, les pâtes thaï, les nems vietnamiens, le porc chinois, les sushis japonais ; il voulait encore tester les restaurants arabes, grecs et indiens. Pour aujourd'hui, il alla simplement chercher quatre burgers à emporter – trois pour lui et un pour Sam. Il remonta dans la Ford, posa les sacs déjà tâchés de graisse sur le siège passager, par-dessus le bouclier, et retourna chez Sam.

Steve inséra le double des clés dans la serrure et entra prudemment dans la maison. Dans ces moments de vulnérabilité, il regrettait de ne pas avoir emporté le bouclier avec lui. Il ne voulait pas trop s'habituer à l'avoir en permanence, comme un bébé accroché à son doudou. Steve était habitué à la sensation dans son dos, au poids rassurant de ce compagnon de guerre qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné – c'était plutôt lui qui l'avait laissé tombé, dans tous les sens du terme. La maison était vide. Ni HYDRA ni Bucky.

Steve ne pouvait pas abandonner l'espoir que son ami viendrait le trouver. Comme au bon vieux temps, quand Steve essayait de se battre contre deux ou trois brutes mais qu'il ressemblait plus à un chien en train de nager et qu'il avait un œil à moitié fermé, la lèvre en sang et sa dignité en miettes. Bucky arrivait, plus comme un train de marchandises à toute vapeur que comme un prince charmant, tout en force brute et en injures bien senties. Les types déguerpissaient et –

Le bon vieux temps.

Eviter d'y penser…

 

 _So you think I'm alone?_  
But being alone's the only way to be  
When you step outside  
You spend life fighting for your sanity

                Il mangea ses hamburgers et les frites-faites-maisons en écoutant un CD de Sam pioché au hasard, Janelle Monae ou quelque chose comme ça, les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées voguant librement. Les choses semblaient aller mieux.

Natasha lui manquait. Ils n'avaient commencé à travailler ensemble que récemment, une demi-douzaine de missions seulement, ce qui n'était comparé à toutes celles effectuées avec le STRIKE. Elle était un électron libre. Elle s'était tout de suite intégrée dans l'équipe sans un remous et, à sa grande surprise, Steve s'était aperçu que le courant était passé immédiatement entre elle et lui – d'un point de vue professionnel. Natasha parvenait à anticiper les mouvements de Steve, leurs styles de combat s'accordaient bien et chacun comprenait les intentions de l'autre sans avoir à parler.

Natasha était fine, très fine, très subtile, d'une intelligence extrêmement pointue, comme il en avait rarement vu. D'après Steve, Fury la respectait et lui confiait des responsabilités d'élite mais en même temps, il se méfiait d'elle, qui pouvait se retourner contre lui s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Natasha pensait d'abord à ses intérêts. Non pas qu'elle soit égoïste – c'était plutôt même le contraire. Mais c'était une survivante. Elle agissait en conséquence. De ce qu'il en avait vu, Natasha aurait pu travailler en indépendante ou continuer à être une tueuse à gages : elle pouvait conquérir le monde si elle le désirait.

Steve avait élaboré la théorie secrète qu'elle restait auprès du SHIELD par amitié pour Clint Barton, par respect pour Fury et parce que cela lui plaisait. Elle s'amusait littéralement en mission, Steve n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de plaisir à être sur le terrain, qu'elle doive cogner et casser des mâchoires, procéder à des interrogatoires secrets ou changer d'identité. La guerre était son terrain de jeu.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'était senti honoré lorsqu'elle avait proposée d'être son amie. Il devinait que ce n'était pas un statut qu'on gagnait à la légère. Un lien tacite qu'elle n'avait tissé qu'avec peu d'élus.

Mais elle s'était volatilisée et il avait beau l'appeler à maintes reprises, il tombait immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Il ne s'inquiétait pas : elle était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seule mais il aurait voulu entendre le son de sa voix, son ironie et l'affection sous-jacente. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire : "J'ai un rendez-vous avec l'infirmière" et entendre son sourire en coin et ses compliments discrets.

 

 _I'm trying to find my peace_  
I was made to believe there's something wrong with me  
And it hurts my heart  
Lord have mercy, ain't it plain to see?

 

Les paroles de la chanson, qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille, le démangeaient sous la peau, comme un courant d'air froid.

Néanmoins, les choses semblaient aller mieux. Il avait perdu des choses. Il en avait gagné d'autres. N'est-ce pas ? Sam était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami actuellement. Natasha était son amie aussi, même si elle était partie il ne savait où. Il pouvait compter sur l'équipe des Avengers en cas de problème – ou du moins il le supposait. Maria Hill lui avait assuré qu'elle l'aiderait à retrouver Bucky et il lui faisait confiance – ou il essayait. Et il avait rendez-vous avec l'Agent 13 ce soir. Bon, les choses n'étaient pas parfaites mais elles s'amélioraient. La solitude écrasante qui l'avait oppressée à son réveil à New York, avant les Chitauris, s'évaporait peu à peu.

_That this is a cold war_  
Do you know what you're fighting for?  
This is a cold war  
You better know what you're fighting for

_This is a cold war_

_This is a cold war_

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore moi !
> 
> Hum, j'essaye de mettre des paroles de chanson de temps en temps - parce que ça m'éclate, faut pas chercher plus loin. Est-ce que vous les lisez ? Je dois avouer, perso, je les survole quand je lis un texte.
> 
> Mais si elles sont là, c'est pour une autre raison : déjà, parce que si, comme moi, vous les écoutez en lisant le texte, ça donne l'atmosphère générale du chapitre. Aussi parce que la plupart des chanteurs-chanteuses, auteurs et interprètes sont des gens de couleur et c'est un sujet qui me tient à coeur (j'en parlerais plus dans le prochain chapitre)
> 
> Bref, sinon, après avoir fini l'album géniallissime de Of Monsters and Men, je vous invite à aller écouter Janelle Monaé et Cold War.
> 
> Oh, et si vous êtes motivé.e.s, dites moi ce que vous pensez de Sam Wilson dans ce chapitre *grand sourire avenant*
> 
> Et dans le prochain chapitre... Sharon ! (J'aime Sharon !)
> 
> Bye !


	6. Tempête 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rendez-vous de Steve et Sharon, qui ne se passe pas exactement comme ils avaient prévu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui suivent cette histoire (?) mais j'aimerais vous parler d'un sujet qui a commencé à m'intéresser et qui me tient à coeur maintenant : la représentation des minorités dans les médias.  
> Même si j'en grince des dents, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment fan des films de super-héros, en particulier l'univers Marvel. Mais je pense que c'est important de rester critique vis-à-vis des choses qu'on aime et les films Marvel, même si je les adore, ne sont pas sans défauts.
> 
> Déjà, l'univers de base est problématique, avec juste ce groupe de personnes qui possèdent le Pouvoir et modèlent le monde à leur guise. Ok, les Avengers et chaque héros en particulier dit agir pour le bien, les valeurs morales, la liberté, etc... mais ça reste leur vision subjective des choses. Et la notion de la justice me fait toujours grincer des dents parce que je ne considère pas ça correct de tuer les méchants à la fin, sans avoir droit à un procès et une punition - comme si c'était normal pour les Avengers de tuer ceux qui sont opposés à eux, et par la même occasion, agir exactement comme ceux contre qui ils se battent.   
> Enfin, c'est un univers alternatif fantastique et la réalité n'est pas vraiment mieux et surtout, ce n'est pas le propos. ^^
> 
> Revenons à nos moutons. Un autre problème dans l'Univers Marvel, c'est la représentation des femmes, parce que deux nanas dans une équipe de beaucoup de mecs (Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Pietro, Vision et avec également War Machine et Falcon, sans compter leur chef Fury). Et dans les films où Black Widow n'est pas présente, les femmes sont des seconds rôles, principalement des intérêts amoureux (sauf CA:TWS). Elles sont souvent badass, courageuses, déterminées et pleines de qualités... mais au second plan...   
> Et je ne parle pas des personnes de couleurs, les handicapés ou les personnes de différentes orientations sexuelles, sous-représentées...   
> C'est un problème mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aimer Marvel, c'est juste que je trouve intéressant d'en être conscient. 
> 
> Quand j'ai commencé à écrire Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes (ce titre est trop long), comme personnages majeurs, il y avait Steve, Sam et Bucky, obviously. Et voilà. 3 gars.  
> Deux personnages blancs, un noir et que des hommes.  
> Or, je suis une femme, je n'écris habituellement que sur des femmes, j'aime la Femme, je me suis dit "crotte". Le risque, quand on écrit dans Marvel, en plus sur des couples gay M/M, c'est de se retrouver avec une graaande majorité (écrasante) de mecs.  
> Alors, j'ai essayé de renverser la balance. Bah laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas facile ! J'ai inventé des personnages, j'ai ramené Black Widow (allez viens, Nat' on va te trouver une petite place dans le scénario), j'ai essayé de faire attention...   
> Ça reste toujours un problème dans Construire un Bateau, même si c'est mieux que dans les ébauches (toujours pas assez de femmes, pas assez de DIVERSITÉ).  
> Mais je voulais juste attirer l'attention sur cette ambivalence car j'ai le sentiment (vrai ou pas ?) que la plupart des auteurs de fanfiction sont des femmes (pas tous, pas tous mais-) et que dans certains fandoms, on n'est pas assez présentes en tant que personnages...   
> Alors je ne dis pas qu'il faut à tout prix caser des personnages diversifiés partout xD   
> Je présentais juste la démarche de Construire un Bateau... ^^ et les tentatives plus ou moins réussies d'introduire de la diversité ! 
> 
> Bon, j'ai assez parlé, sur ce, bonne lecture :D

 

 

Steve faisait des tractions quand son portable bipa. Il se précipita pour le consulter, croyant que Nat' avait répondu à son douzième appel. Mais c'était Sam : _Allume la télé, NBC_. Steve obtempéra mais les infos concernaient seulement la sécheresse en Californie. Il renvoya un : Pourquoi ? laconique et attendit. Sam répondit : _Essaye sur la Fox_ , désolé. Désolé pour quoi, voulut demander Steve perplexe en changeant de chaine mais le flash d'information spécial le fit sursauter.

"Le silence de Captain America, que l'on sait extrêmement impliqué dans l'attentat terroriste à Washington DC à quelques pas de la Maison Blanche, n'a cessé d'inquiéter les autorités depuis la fin de la semaine. Il semble qu'il ait disparu dans la nature, tout comme la dénommée Natasha Romanoff, accusée d'avoir provoqué la mise en ligne des données des services de renseignements du Gouvernements. À l'heure qu'il est, le Captain Rogers, héros de guerre et symbole des États-Unis, est recherché par les autorités pour comparaître demain après-midi devant une Commission sénatoriale pour répondre de ses actes. Il va sans dire qu'après l'enlèvement du président à Noël dernier, le pays tout entier a les yeux rivés sur lui pour savoir si les super-héros ne sont pas finalement plus une source d'ennuis que…"

 

_Tu as vu ? :( Peux pas t'appeler_ envoya Sam.

_Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas mis au courant ???_ répondit Steve, hagard sur le canapé.

_Nouveau portable donné par Natasha. Ne savent peut-être pas où te joindre._

Steve considéra la réponse. Sam lui avait donné le portable à l'hôpital : "Après la mise en ligne des dossiers, le net entier peut avoir ton numéro. Romanoff m'a demandé de te donner celui-là, elle a mis son numéro dedans. J'ai aussi ajouté le mien et je t'ai mis quelques musiques."

Personne ne savait où il était. Il passa sa main sur son visage et sur la nuque, affalé sur le canapé. Il prit soin de ne pas broyer l'accoudoir et renvoya : Fatiguant d'être traqué comme un fugitif. Sam répondit qu'il pouvait revenir s'il avait besoin mais Steve refusa mécaniquement. C'était la seconde fois en moins d'une semaine que son identité de Captain America était entachée. Dégradée. Souillée. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, songea-t-il les dents serrées, dans un accès de colère rare, ils pourraient montrer un peu de respect, pas seulement envers moi mais aussi tous ceux du SHIELD. La rage montait avec un goût amer. Après tout ce que j'ai perdu…

                Il rappela Natasha, sans succès. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et sa tenue de sport et repartit courir. Il essaya de retrouver un rythme automatique mais l'effort physique ne faisait qu'accentuer ses émotions. Il suivit machinalement le trajet du matin, filant si vte que les gens se retournaient sur son passage, éberlués. Le soleil de ce début d'après-midi était éblouissant. La route se parait d'éclats d'argent, les ombres étaient nettes et tranchées, la lumière blanche et aveuglante. Steve ne transpirait toujours pas quand il arriva au Mall. Il s'enfuit devant des touristes asiatiques qui tentèrent de filmer sa course folle et vira vers le fleuve sur une impulsion enragée.

                Il observa le Triskelion ravagé de loin, là où Sam était passé le matin-même. Des tractopelles et des grues évacuaient les gravats. Il distinguait des flashs d'appareils photos de curieux en quête de sensationnel. Des bateaux ratissaient le fleuve, à la recherche des débris des héliporteurs. Il se sentait responsable. Il se demanda combien de personnes avaient été tué ce jeudi-là, par les agents d'HYDRA prêts à tout ou par la chute des appareils sur les bâtiments. Sam ne savait pas et il n'avait pas allumé la télé depuis. J'imagine que je le saurais demain, lors de mon rendez-vous, persifla-t-il.

La commission le fatiguait d'avance. Ce serait son procès devant les médias. En soi, ça n'était pas un problème de défendre son combat contre HYDRA et le Gouvernement ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui. Mais il y aurait des journalistes, des caméramans, toute la meute de loups enragés prête à se jeter sur lui. Il n'était pas naïf à ce point. Pierce mort, il leur fallait un nouveau coupable, un leurre à agiter au public pour déchaîner les foules. Il repensa à Hill, à sa mise en garde concernant Bucky et les politiques. Il allait devoir rester discret sur certains évènements, faire attention à ses paroles – mentir, peut-être.

                Il repartit à fond de train, ébranlé par le tableau des ruines de son ancien lieu de travail, témoignage de son dernier combat. Il accéléra, les pieds légers, légers sur le goudron. Sur un coup de tête, il prit le pont Arlington pour passer sur la rive d'en face. Il se rapprochait des quartiers généraux mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il allait aussi vite que les voitures. Il sauta du pont pour regagner le sentier – un saut de dix mètres de haut, rien d'incroyable, seulement pour gagner du temps mais les conducteurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Steve était déjà loin. Il accéléra encore.

Il ne se rappelait pas. Avoir été trainé hors de l'eau. Par Bucky. Mais c'était la seule explication. Possible et logique. Il se rappelait seulement. De l'ambulance. La voix inquiète de Sam. Sam avait été là. Il pouvait compter sur Sam. Du calme. Du calme.

Steve regardait tout autour de lui, essayant de se rappeler frénétiquement _où_ Bucky l'avait déposé. _Il m'a sauvé la vie_. Ça lui semblait tout à coup d'une extrême importance, comme le début d'un fil rouge qui reliait l'un à l'autre. Le sentier avait disparu. Là, il reconnaissait les arbres, le motif des branches contre le ciel lorsqu'on le transportait dans l'ambulance. Les traces avaient disparues dans la vase. Il remonta encore la rive, courant dans les broussailles, sourd aux machines qui œuvraient dans les gravats, de l'autre côté du bras du fleuve.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il trouva quand même, caché dans les herbes folles, le haut noir et reconnaissable du Winter Soldier. Il était soigneusement plié, détail qui fit tiquer Steve. Bucky avait toujours été soigneux. Propre sur lui et impeccablement habillé – c'est pour ça qu'il aimait tellement l'uniforme militaire. Il prit la veste en cuir, les doigts tremblants. Il l'avait laissé là, trop voyante. Il avait dû lutter pour retirer la manche de son bras droit, cassé. Il n'avait dû garder qu'un tee-shirt, noir sûrement. Qu'avait-il fait ensuite ?

Steve rentra chez Sam, portant la veste pliée sous le bras avec douceur. La lumière déclinait doucement.

 

***

  

                Steve arriva au Ebenezer's Coffee la tête un peu retournée. L'Agent 13 n'était toujours pas arrivée mais il entra quand même. Le café n'était pas extraordinaire en lui-même, assez impersonnel, mais les tons chauds, rouges et briques et les quelques tables occupées desquelles montaient la rumeur des bavardages créaient une atmosphère agréable. Steve s'assit dans un fauteuil et déclina la proposition du serveur – il attendait quelqu'un.

L'envie de dessiner le reprit sans prendre gare. Il en fut surpris. Il avait perdu tous ses carnets d'avant-guerre, tout comme les croquis faits pendant ces stupides tournées pour vendre les bons. Quand il faisait les Beaux-arts – deux années rapides avant que sa mère ne le quitte définitivement – il avait fait des portraits d'elle et de Bucky. Tous disparus. Il ressentit un pic de tristesse. Il n'avait même pas de photo de sa mère. Ni de Bucky. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur lui, il décida en son fort intérieur que s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Hill avant la fin de la semaine, il se débrouillerait pour –

"Captain ?"

Steve s'ébroua. L'Agent 13 était devant lui, un peu hésitante. Il sourit, un sourire naturel et sincère. Elle n'était ni en pyjama ni dans l'habit réglementaire bleu du SHIELD. Elle portait des vêtements décontractés, un jean et un pull turquoise échancré, ce qui rassura Steve qui n'avait pas fait d'efforts particuliers – les vêtements avaient toujours été le cadet de ses soucis.

"Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." Il se leva d'un bond et lui présenta le fauteuil, "Assez-vous, je vous en prie."

Elle sourit.

"Vous aviez l'air soucieux."

Elle accrocha son sac à l'accoudoir et Steve se demanda s'il y avait une arme dedans. Il n'avait pas pris son bouclier – il était venu à pied.

"J'imagine que vous devez l'être" poursuivit-elle "avec tout ce cirque du Sénat."

"Oui, j'ai appris ça aux informations ce midi."

"À la télé ?!" s'étonna-t-elle.

Steve haussa les épaules. "Je suis injoignable semblerait-il."

Elle l'inspecta rapidement de l'œil : "Ce n'est pas normal. Vous avez un téléphone ? Je vais vous donner le numéro de Maria Hill. Je vais lui demander de l'aide, ça m'étonne qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de vous contacter. Remarquez, elle ne sait plus où donner de la tête…"

Steve prit le numéro avec reconnaissance.

"Je peux peut-être avoir le vôtre aussi ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, l'œil brillant.

Elle s'illumina, les joues empourprées de satisfaction. "Bien sûr Captain."

Steve se trémoussa, mal à l'aise : "Vous ne voulez pas qu'on se tutoie ? Ou qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? Je ne connais même pas le vôtre. Ça serait moins formel."

"C'est vrai que nous n'avons jamais été présentés correctement. Enchanté, je m'appelle Sharon Carter." Elle tendit sa main d'un air décidé, ses prunelles défiant Steve.

"Steve Rogers. Moi de même" et ils se serrèrent la main. La danse commença.

 

Ils commandèrent un apéritif, martini pour elle, bière pour lui, et engagèrent la discussion.

"Alors, comme ça, vous êtes la nièce de Peggy ? C'est une drôle de coïncidence…"

"Sa petite-nièce, pour être exacte" répondit Sharon " Pas tant que ça, puisque je faisais partie du SHIELD et vous aussi. Ce n'est pas si étonnant que nous nous soyons croisé."

"On était voisins" remarqua Steve.

Sharon se mordit les lèvres pour cacher son sourire d'enfant.

"Tatie m'a parlé de vous depuis que je suis en âge de m'en souvenir. J'étais terriblement intimidée quand Fury m'a assigné cette mission de sécurité."

Steve eut un rire léger. "Vous êtes proche d'elle ? De Peggy, je veux dire."

"Oh oui. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la photo sur le vaisselier, la fillette en robe à fleurs."

"Celle avec les couettes de travers ? C'était vous ?"

"Cette photo est horrible, j'ai honte. Mais Tatie a insisté pour l'encadrer… J'ai beaucoup vécu chez elle, mes parents étaient souvent absents parce que – J'espère que je ne vous embête pas ?"

"Pas du tout" l'assura Steve.

"C'est ma deuxième maman en quelque sorte. Vous saviez qu'elle avait un frère ?"

"Oui, elle l'avait mentionné, elle lui écrivait régulièrement, il était au front aussi si je me souviens bien."

"Oui, c'est Papy qui l'avait aidé à intégrer l'armée. C'est lui aussi qui lui avait appris à se battre comme un garçon – mais il a regretté après parce qu'elle était plus forte que lui."

Cela fit sourire Steve. Il se rappelait bien de la Peggy agressive et pugnace qui maniait des fusils de cinq kilos avec la désinvolture qu'elle avait à mettre son tube de rouge à lèvres.

"Mon grand-père rencontré ma grand-mère dans l'armée – une agent double. J'ai l'espionnage dans le sang, ce n'est pas contre vous, Steve. Je ne sais pas trop quel poste il occupait lui-même, c'était un haut gradé, très secret. Après la guerre, elle est très vite tombée enceinte. Elle a eu une fille, ma mère donc. Avec la Guerre Froide, le contexte était assez propice à l'espionnage et ma mère a intégré les services spéciaux, la CIA en fait, assez jeune – elle était très brillante, elle a fait l'université de Columbia à New York avant."

Ils burent leur verre, se détendant progressivement. Sharon racontait bien, Steve l'écoutait attentivement.

"Je ne sais pas exactement dans quel contexte elle a rencontré mon père. Elle n'aimait pas trop en parler. Sujet tabou" fit Sharon en roulant les yeux. "Bref, elle est tombé enceinte de moi mais à l'époque, dans les années quatre-vingt, l'avortement n'était absolument pas envisageable – ça vous choque que j'en parle ?"

Steve secoua la tête.

"Donc elle m'a gardé mais ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir, je pense."

"Vous en avez souffert ?" l'interrogea Steve, sourcils froncés.

"Non, non, ne croyez pas que c'était une mauvaise mère. Ce n'était pas son choix, c'est tout. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail, vous voyez. Elle a donc continué ses missions d'espionnage et Peggy, qui était plus posée – elle allait sur ses soixante ans – a accepté de s'occuper de moi quand elle était partie."

Sharon piqua l'olive dans son martini et haussa une épaule :

"Ça peut sembler une enfance déroutante mais j'étais heureuse. Comme Peggy n'était pas ma mère, elle était plus relax avec moi. Ses enfants venaient de quitter la maison alors elle était contente que je sois là. Quand j'y repense, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me gâter."

Steve sourit : "J'ai du mal à l'imaginer."

"Dès que j'étais toute petite, elle m'a appris à me battre, à faire du sport, elle m'a appris le français et l'allemand. Quand je retournais chez ma mère, j'étais insupportable. On ne s'est jamais trop connues finalement."

"Elle est…" Steve s'arrêta mais Sharon finit pour lui : "Morte en 1997. Cancer du poumon, elle fumait beaucoup trop. J'avais quoi, quatorze ans. J'étais très énervée contre elle."

"Je suis désolée" souffla Steve.

Sharon finit son verre de martini. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste, peut-être un peu mélancolique. Des restes de regrets accrochés aux pupilles.

Tatie m'a adoptée après ça – c'était plus simple."

"C'est pour ça, Carter."

"C'est pour ça. Et je dois avouer que j'étais drôlement fière de porter ce nom de famille. Quand on voit tout ce que Tatie a accompli…"

"Peggy peut être fière d'elle."

Sharon acquiesça : "J'espère que je serais comme elle à quatre-vingt douze ans. Si j'arrive jusque là."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Je ne vous lasse pas ? Ensuite, j'ai vécu chez Tatie complètement, j'en garde un bon souvenir. Elle était toujours beaucoup occupée – elle n'a pris sa retraite qu'à quatre-vingt-et-un ans, vous vous rendez compte ?"

Steve éclata de rire : "Quatre-vingt-dix-quinze ans et toujours en service."

Sharon lui adressa un sourire étincelant : "Soixante-dix ans endormi, en parenthèse. Ça ne vous fait que vingt-sept ans."

Steve sourit doucement : "Si seulement…" Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir compter comme ça mais le décalage était encore sensible chaque jour pour ne pas oublier qu'il venait d'une autre époque.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques moments. Le café se remplissait, les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux. On apporta l'entrée.

"Tatie m'amenait souvent avec elle quand elle se rendait au SHIELD" continua Sharon après une bouchée. "Elle m'a fait aimé les lieux, l'ambiance, l'équipe, le but, tout. C'était fascinant d'aller là-bas et de voir les gens se retourner sur son passage, leur regard admiratif. Dès mon adolescence en fait, j'ai eu envie d'intégrer l'organisation. Après l'université, j'ai postulé et voilà."

"Impressionnant" admit Steve. "Vous avez combien d'années d'actif ?"

"J'ai passé trois ans de formation : tir, combats, espionnage, et j'en passe. Donc ça fait quatre ans que je travaille sur le terrain. Enfin ça dépend des assignements."

"Et ça vous plait toujours ?"

Sharon eut un sourire carnassier : "Je n'ai jamais regretté. Je ne me vois pas avoir un job dans un bureau ; je dépérirais."

Ils finirent leurs assiettes.

"Et vous, Steve, si ça n'est pas indiscret, que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?"

Steve leva les yeux vers elle et se frotta la nuque.

"Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je vais retrouver Bucky, ça c'est sûr. Après ça… vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué mais je ne vieillis pas très vite. J'ai la vie devant moi pour… Chercher ce que je veux vraiment faire."

Les traits de Sharon s'adoucirent : "Avoir une vie un peu plus normale. Je comprends."

"Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est une vie normale. Disons une vie plus posée, ça serait déjà pas mal !"

"Je vois" approuva-t-elle en regardant ses genoux.

 

                Ils passèrent au plat de résistance – aux plats, dans le cas de Steve, qui avait pris une salade de pommes de terre et une entrecôte. Sharon n'avait pris qu'une assiette de légumes – elle ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, expliqua-t-elle, à cause de son métier.

"Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème" dit Steve.

"Oui je sais –" commença Sharon mais elle s'interrompit. "Excusez-moi."

Steve leva les sourcils, perplexe.

"Je suis désolée, vous avez raison, c'est très inconfortable comme situation, je connais énormément de choses sur vous et vous…"

"Tout le monde connait Captain America" soupira Steve. "Le monde entier connait toute sa vie, il y a même des gens qui ont fait des conférences ou des livres sur Captain America. C'est affolant."

Sharon le regarda, les yeux plissés, inquisitrice. "Vous parlez de Captain America comme si ce n'était pas vraiment vous."

Steve eut un sourire amer : "Je n'ai jamais choisi ce nom. Il m'a été attribué quand j'étais le… le singe savant du gouvernement, quand je faisais le clown pour distraire les badauds et les soldats. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire…"

Sharon avait les yeux écarquillés. Steve se sentit brusquement gêné de s'être dévoilé.

"Vous savez" dit-elle avec un sourire en coin "Tatie me parlait énormément de vous. Je crois qu'elle n'en parlait pas après… Après 1945, parce que les rumeurs jasaient vite et qu'elle avait du mal à conquérir la place qu'elle occupait parmi tous ces hommes. Ensuite, elle ne parlait pas de vous puisqu'elle était mariée… Elle n'est pas restée mariée très longtemps, vous savez. Une dizaine d'année, le temps d'avoir deux enfants et puis…"

"Les deuils ont émaillé sa vie mais ne l'ont jamais ralenti" murmura Steve.

Sharon approuva, le regard pensif.

"Elle me racontait vos histoires, quand elle conduisait, souvent en voiture. Je connaissais par cœur vos exploits, j'ai rencontré les membres des Howling Commandos – ceux encore en vie. Comment elle vous a rencontré, ses sentim- enfin, elle aimait bien me raconter le bon vieux temps de sa jeunesse."

"J'ai énormément de respect pour elle."

"Oui, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Que c'est ce qu'elle préférait chez vous. Votre tolérance, votre estime. Que cela vous importait peu, le genre, la couleur de peau ou qui vous étiez avant, tant que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Vous la respectiez et vous lui avez offert une place de choix au sein de la Section Scientifique de Réserve. Elle me disait que, sans vous, elle n'en serait pas là où elle est aujourd'hui."

Steve regarda par la fenêtre, la gorge nouée.

"Les gens idéalisent trop Captain America. Je ne suis qu'un p'tit gars de Brooklyn, c'est tout."

Sharon secoua la tête avec véhémence : "Non, Steve, vous vous sous-estimez."

L'impression de décalage s'accentua. Sharon était charmante, brillante et intéressante mais Steve se sentait à des années-lumière d'elle. Était-ce parce qu'elle tentait de le mettre de force dans le moule de la légende, où bien à cause de sa jeunesse ? Il eut le sentiment étrange et passager d'être à un endroit totalement incongru. Que faisait-il ici, à essayer de séduire Sharon alors que Bucky était dieu sait où, perdu et seul ? Quel était le sens de tout ça ? Une brusque vague de fatigue déferla sur lui, comme dans l'après-midi.

                Puis le serveur apporta leur dessert et l'impression asphyxiante s'estompa. "Est-ce que vous désirez boire autre chose ?" demanda le garçon. Sharon le regarda.

"Vous savez, moi et l'alcool… C'est à vous de choisir" dit-il en levant les mains.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas. Une bouteille de vin rouge, s'il vous plait."

Une fois partie, elle se pencha vers lui, curieuse :

"C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous ne pouvez pas être bourré ?"

"Me soûler ? Non, je ne peux pas. Cellules régénératives et tout ça."

Sharon eut un rire émoustillé : "Vous avez déjà essayé ?"

"Une fois" dit Steve du bout des lèvres "Mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné."

"Vous aviez bu beaucoup ?"

"Une bouteille de Schnaps."

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Quand le serveur rapporta le vin rouge, elle leva le doigt : "Est-ce possible d'avoir deux rhum-colas et une bouteille de gin ?"

Steve eut un sourire moqueur : "Je veux bien parier si vous voulez."

"Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez parier ?" demanda Sharon d'un air mutin. Elle le regardait par en-dessous, à travers ses cils, et Steve se sentit tout à coup dépassé par la situation. Son corps était bien trop grand et imposant pour lui, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer auparavant qu'il prenait autant de place ?

Il déglutit : "On verra quand j'aurais gagné" dit-il d'une voix grave.

"Parfait" murmura Sharon en battant des cils.

Pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi maladroit ? Et cette chaleur dans le –

Steve s'empressa de boire son verre de vin d'une traite comme distraction. Sharon le resservit immédiatement.

"Vous ne buvez pas ?" la questionna Steve.

"Juste un fond. Le pari est uniquement sur vos capacités, pas sur les miennes."

"Maligne" susurra Steve.

Il finit la bouteille au moment où le serveur apportait les boissons suivantes. Sharon poussa un verre de rhum-cola vers lui du bout de l'ongle. Steve était hypnotisé par ses yeux gris-verts, le battement discret de ses cils et le mouvement de sa bouche lorsqu'elle ouvrit les lèvres pour boire une gorgée. Il prit son verre comme envoûté et ne sortit de sa transe que lorsqu'il fut vide. Sharon ouvrit la bouteille de vodka et lui servit une rasade. Il détailla le ballet agile de ses doigts autour de des verres, ses ongles discrètement vernis et son assurance énergique, ensorcelante. Et ses maudits yeux gris qui ne le lâchaient pas.

Ils plaisantèrent sur le goût infect de la vodka, elle dérangea le serveur pour qu'il apporte de quoi faire des cocktails et deux verres de tequila. Steve n'était pas soûl mais la conversation était devenue plus empruntée. Sharon menait la danse désormais et Steve se sentait comme un novice inexpérimenté, balourd et empoté, dans ce jeu dont il ne maitrisait pas toutes les règles. Dans le fond du bar, des musiciens montèrent sur scène et commencèrent à accorder leurs instruments. Les lumières devinrent plus tamisées, les gens se levèrent, le rythme s'accéléra.

Sharon avait fini son verre de rhum-cola. Ils trinquèrent avec un verre de tequila. Steve avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se sentait bien désormais. Ses inquiétudes de la journée disparurent dans une brume de sérénité.

"Alors _Captain_ , on a la tête qui tourne ?" demanda Sharon et Steve ressentit encore cette morsure entre les jambes lorsqu'elle accentua son grade.

Il lui lança un sourire de travers : "Ça vous plairait bien, hein ? J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir."

Sharon éclata de rire : "Par contre, si moi je continue à ce rythme, j'aurais vraiment mal au crâne. Allez Steve, un dernier verre pour me faire plaisir."

"Pour vous faire plaisir" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle revint du comptoir avec trois verres dans les mains : "Je ne savais pas quoi choisir alors j'ai tout pris"

Ils gloussèrent. Tout cela devenait parfaitement ridicule, songea Steve, avant de conclure qu'il n'était pas sorti depuis plus de soixante-dix ans alors il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu. Et puis, il était venu à pied… De toute façon, il n'était même pas soûl. Il se rappelait vaguement de soirées passées à vomir après deux verres, Bucky qui l'épaulait avec sa mine mi-navrée mi-inquiète, et Steve de hoqueter "Désolé, retourne avec les filles" et lui de répondre, "C'est bon pal, on va rentrer mais la prochaine fois, vas-y mollo sur le whisky."

Sharon avait les yeux brillants et les rouges échauffées mais sa voix était ferme : "Vous avez peut-être une capacité d'absorption plus élevée, mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas être bourré. Juste qu'il vous faut plus d'alcool !"

"Je ne suis pas encore soûl, navré. Mais je ne saurais nier" admit-il, "Que ça commence à chauffer la gorge."

"À la bonne heure" et elle se releva pour aller au comptoir. Steve suivit des yeux la courbe de ses épaules, ses hanches harmonieuses, ses fesses courbes, la délicatesse des tracés…

"Du rhum de Cuba, on va voir si ça vous brûle la gorge ou pas."

Steve rit : "Il n'y avait pas un embargo sur l'île ou je ne sais quoi ?"

Sharon explosa de rire. " Je n'en ai aucune idée !"

Elle se servit un fond de verre et remplit généreusement celui de Steve. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, une ballade country noyée dans le bruit des conversations.

Steve soupira : "On dansait énormément dans les années quarante. Les danses de salon, la valse, le swing, tout ça… Peggy vous a raconté…"

Sharon but une gorgée avant de lui répondre : "Elle vous avait promis une danse ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle parle rarement de… du 7 février 1945."

Date à laquelle Steve avait plongé dans l'océan Arctique. Il acquiesça, plus concentré sur son verre, qu'il avala cul sec. Il finit également la bouteille d'une longue gorgée. Sharon le regarda avec précaution :

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas –"

"Elle m'avait promis une danse, le samedi soir, lors de notre permission à Londres. Elle devait m'apprendre à danser et…. Sauf que l'avion s'est crashé le mardi. Vous vous doutez de la suite de l'histoire J'étais un peu en retard. De soixante-dix ans et des poussières, pour être exact."

Il y eu un long silence. Il essaya de se focaliser sur la musique mais c'était difficile. Il retourna son regard vers Sharon. "Je vais me chercher un autre verre, pour vous accompagner."

Le barman lui servit une boisson non identifiable qui sentait très fort. Il trinqua de nouveau avec elle.

"Si vous voulez –"

"Quoi ?"

"Non rien. C'était stupide." Elle secoua la tête.

"Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Allez-y Sharon."

Elle inspira et désigna la scène, les spectateurs qui se trémoussaient en rythme.

"Si vous voulez, on pourrait danser, là maintenant."

Steve la regarda, le regard trouble et perplexe.

"La valse, ce que vous voulez, ça pourrait… Ça pourrait être sympa."

Steve bredouilla : Je ne suis pas très bon danseur."

Sharon grimaça : "Moi non plus. Mais si ça vous fait plaisir…"

Steve resta sans voix. Il finit son verre au goût puissant et hocha la tête.

"Oui, ça serait… Ça serait formidable, Sharon !"

Ils se levèrent. Steve se sentit de nouveau pataud et démesuré. Il heurta le fauteuil, la table et la chaise de son voisin en essayant de sortir. Sharon était hilare. "Toujours pas soûl ?"

Steve lui adressa un clin d'œil. "Voulez-vous m'accordez cette danse ?" et il eut l'impression d'être parfaitement ridicule mais Sharon lui tendit sa main avec un regard par en-dessous proprement excitant. Steve commençait à avoir chaud. Très chaud. Ils se rapprochèrent de la scène et se tinrent face à face, embarrassés et incertains de la marche à suivre. Puis elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et il se rappela approximativement les mouvements. Il l'enlaça et ils commencèrent à tourner doucement. Les spectateurs s'écartèrent sur leur passage avec un regard amical et certains les imitèrent même ; les musiciens redoublèrent d'ardeur, heureux du mouvement de foule. Mais Steve et Sharon ne s'en aperçurent pas. Ils dansaient, accrochés l'un à l'autre et Steve refusait de la lâcher du regard, persuadé que, sinon, le monde allait s'écrouler. Il oublia les conseils pour danser et ils se contentèrent de tournoyer, c'était paisible et c'était parfait. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel moment de bien-être depuis…

Il trébucha, les pieds malhabiles et Sharon se cramponna à lui. Il la serra plus près, plus fort, et c'était impossible de ne pas noter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ses courbes, ses seins, ses mains sur sa taille, sa chaleur irrésistible, et ses yeux gris-verts ensorcelants, et elle ouvrit les lèvres, juste un peu, juste assez et s'approcha de lui, plus près, encore plus près et.

Il trébucha encore et manqua de lui donner un coup de tête. Il se redressa. La chanson s'achevait. "Désolé" bafouilla-t-il et sa langue était de plomb "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive."

"On se sent maladroit, _Captain_ ?"

Steve la regarda en clignant des yeux. La musique repartait. Sharon l'entraina vers le mur pour laisser la place aux autres danseurs.

"On dirait bien que j'ai gagné mon pari" susurra Sharon, envoûtante.

Steve déglutit. "Tout ce que vous voudrez."

Elle sourit – un sourire de prédateur. Et elle l'embrassa. C'était maladroit, chaud et parfumé d'alcool. C'était merveilleux. Steve la regarda, prit sa nuque et reprit ses lèvres encore une fois. Ils reculèrent, échevelés et essoufflés.

"C'est tout ?" demanda Steve.

Le sourire de Sharon s'accentua, les yeux étincelants de désir.

"On peut peut-être aller chez moi ? Si ça vous dit ? J'habite à deux blocs d'ici."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez."

Ils réglèrent l'addition à toute vitesse et quittèrent le Ebenezer's Coffee à grands pas. Steve s'aperçut qu'il était essoufflé. Le souffle court.

L'air frais de la nuit lui fit réaliser à quel point ses pensées étaient brumeuses. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je fais, pensa-t-il, à quoi je joue ? Il pensa à Bucky, qu'il avait regardé partir avec une femme au bras des dizaines de fois. Il pensa à Bucky, au bras cassé, seul, perdu et traqué, que tous voulaient tuer. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Sharon le guidait. Il la suivait, malhabile, du mieux possible que lui permettait son corps de géant mal-adapté. "On est bientôt arrivé". Elle lutta pour composer le code de la porte d'entrée. Steve l'embrassa dans l'ascenseur. Cela fit taire les pensées nébuleuses. C'était bon. Il recommença. Sharon se colla à lui, enfouit ses mains sous sa chemise, contre la peau. Steve trembla sous l'assaut. "On est arrivé" murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Les portes de l'ascenseur attendaient, ouvertes.

À peine rentrés, elle le plaqua contre le mur d'en face, l'embrassa, l'entraina dans le salon, l'embrassa encore, sur le tapis, à perdre haleine, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son ventre, sa poitrine. Steve se sentait submergé par ses attaques. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. "Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?" bredouilla-t-il entre deux baisers. Elle le contempla, ses yeux gris fixés voracement sur lui. Elle le relâcha et disparut. Steve se redressa, perdu, abandonné.

"Sharon ?"

Elle revint à toute vitesse, avec deux verres dans les mains, un grand pour Steve et un de la taille du pouce pour elle et s'assit entre ses jambes, leur poitrine à quelques centimètres. "Santé" dit-elle d'une voix carnassière et ils avalèrent cul-sec. Il toussa. Cette fois n'étant pas coutume, il l'avait senti passer. Il l'embrassa encore, il la renversa contre le canapé, tentant de ralentir le rythme. La tête tournait. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Elle attrapa le col de sa chemise défaite et l'embrassa, requérante, avide. Steve posa ses paumes sur ses seins, le cerveau paralysé. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Sharon soupira, ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa nuque, sa langue sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

"On ne serait pas mieux dans la chambre ?" glissa-t-il à son oreille, la respiration hachée, la voix voilée.

"À vos ordres, Captain." Elle se leva d'un bond, tira sur sa main. "Venez !"

Il se laissa entrainer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus rien.

Le lit, le noir, l'odeur de sueur, le bruit des vêtements froissés et des souffles affamés, et oh dieu, sa peau nue contre la sienne, Steve bascula en arrière, la respiration coupée, incapable de bouger, et ses mains, les mains de Sharon, partout sur son corps, c'était bon et c'était terrifiant, merveilleux et effrayant, il voulait murmurer "Encore" et crier "Arrête", il l'embrassait, il goûtait le bout de ses tétons et ses soupirs voraces, il empoignait ses hanches et touchait son sexe et il restait étourdi, et elle passait sa langue sur ses pectoraux, ses mains sur ses abdominaux et son corps était le sien, elle en prenait possession et le remodelait de son toucher et elle prenait son sexe et ah, il restait là engourdi, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il était là et pourquoi était-il là alors que Bucky, Bucky, Bucky…

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il faisait toujours noir mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués. Sharon s'était redressé et le scrutait. Steve se sentait glacé. Paralysé. Partout. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il eut envie de hurler. Il resta muet. Il voulut se redresser. Il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber encore et encore. Il était immobile sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" répéta Sharon, la voix moins assurée. "C'est… Ça va ?"

Steve revit Bucky lui frapper le visage, impuissant à l'arrêter, impuissant à le ramener, impuissant à vivre, impuissant…

Il déglutit péniblement. "Ça va. Désolé, c'est… Ça doit être l'alcool."

Sharon se releva et remit son pull. Steve se rassit.

"Attends Sharon, je suis désolé, ok ?"

Ses mains tremblaient. Il avait froid. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Elle passa la main dans les cheveux. "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas l'alcool, Rogers" dit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle sortit de la chambre en silence. Steve se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Que faire, que faire, que faire ? Il ressentit l'irrépressible envie d'appeler Sam. Il chercha à tâtons son caleçon et le renfila puis il partit à la recherche de Sharon. Elle était dans la kitchenette plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par la ville en contrebas. Elle tourna le visage vers lui quand il s'approcha.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

"Je pensais que je te plaisais" murmura-t-elle et Steve en resta muet.

"Je suis désolé" marmonna-t-il comme elle semblait attendre une réponse, "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…"

Il ne savait plus quoi dire : tout allait trop vite, c'était la première fois, des gens sont morts jeudi dernier par ma faute, des gens que je n'ai pas pu sauver, mon meilleur ami est peut-être mort et personne ne s'en soucie sauf moi – je suis impuissant. Impuissant.

Il resta muet. Il avait l'impression que Sharon ne voyait que Captain America – elle ne voyait pas le p'tit gars de Brooklyn, avec ses doutes et ces incertitudes et elle n'aurait pas pu comprendre. Il n'essaya pas d'expliquer. Il devinait ses yeux plein de larmes et sa confiance en miettes. Il aurait voulu dire "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal" mais Sharon passa devant lui dans sa carapace hautaine.

"Je vais me coucher."

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Steve resta dans le salon, assis sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit plus clair. Il renfila ses vêtements, les mains gourdes, le cœur friable. Il entendit la respiration constante de Sharon : elle s'était endormie d'une traite, assommée par l'alcool et par son échec.

Steve ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et quitta l'appartement. La ville était silencieuse, et il se sentait plongé dans les ténèbres et la solitude – un grand bain glacé duquel il ne pouvait se dépêtrer.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, Steve reçoit l'aide d'un Avenger :D


	7. Tempête 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awoooh, j'ai fait une erreur mais Steve ne rencontre pas son pote Avenger dans ce chapitre mais dans celui d'après.  
> C'est un tout mimi chapitre - sinon, celui d'avant aurait été trop gros.  
> Et dedans, il se passe, heu... Rien de spécial... Mmmh, je vends du rêve ! C'est juste une transition avant de faire intervenir un Avenger (que je n'aime pas trop mais dont je voulais quand même parler : pas d'injustice !)
> 
> Dans mon fichier Word, je m'amuse à faire des expériences typographiques : mettre des phrases plus grosses, plus petites, changer la police, etc. mais je ne pense pas que le format AO3 va les conserver... Tant pis !  
> Bonne lecture quand même !

 

 

La Commission Sénatoriale fut horrible. Steve s'y attendait et il s'y était préparé. C'était un combat : lui face au Gouvernement. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion sa stature de Captain America, qu'il avait endossé presque en permanence depuis son réveil en 2011 parce qu'elle était plus solide, une carapace blindée capable d'encaisser les chocs – Steve Rogers, le petit gars de Brooklyn, était aussi entêté mais les nerfs et le cœur à fleur de peau et il ne se révélait qu'en présence de personnes de confiance. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre de voler en éclats maintenant. Il se tenait, grand et puissant, les épaules droites et le menton relevé. Il recevait les coups sans broncher, répliquant d'un uppercut foudroyant dès qu'il apercevait une ouverture.

Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Oui, il défendrait mademoiselle Romanoff jusqu'au bout. Non, tout le personnel du SHIELD n'était responsable de l'attaque. Chaque cas devait être jugé individuellement. Non, il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu pousser ces agents, ces fonctionnaires, ces politiques et ces industriels influents à rejoindre une organisation terroriste anciennement nazie. Non, Fury n'avait pas fait partie d'HYDRA avant sa mort. Oui, il comprenait l'inquiétude du gouvernement et la méfiance des civils et oui, il jurait toujours allégeance aux États-Unis.

Les responsables de la commission ne posèrent pas de questions concernant directement Steve – à part pour s'assurer qu'il restait bien fidèle à sa patrie – et ne mentionnèrent pas une seule fois le Winter Soldier – de toute évidence, ils n'étaient même pas au courant de son existence.

Une nuée de journalistes planait à la sortie, tels des vautours attendant patiemment de dépecer sa carcasse une fois l’affrontement terminé. Mais Steve n'était pas une proie affaiblie prête à être achevée. Il était un aigle, volant au dessus de leurs têtes, bien plus haut que ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rêver. Néanmoins, certaines questions piaillées par ces rapaces mirent ses nerfs à vif et son sang bouillait.

 

"Captain, Captain, s'il vous plait, combien de membres du gouvernement travaillent actuellement pour HYDRA ?"

"Que répondez-vous face à la méfiance et à l'indignation du peuple contre HYDRA ?"

"Est-ce que le Gouvernement est corrompu ?"

"Est-ce que tout le Conseil Mondial travaillait pour HYDRA ?"

"N'étiez-vous pas chargé d'éliminer HYDRA en 1945 ?"

"Vous avez échoué à protéger le monde de cette organisation terroriste ; avez-vous un mot à dire pour votre défense ?"

"Comment se fait-il que vous n'aillez pas remarqué qu'un homme politique aussi influent que Pierce était à la tête de l'HYDRA ?"

"Considérez-vous que vous avez été le pantin d'HYDRA ?"

"Que répondez-vous à ceux qui vous traitent de l'arme humaine des États-Unis ?"

"Si vous êtes incapable de protéger l'Amérique, alors vous êtes un danger pour l'Amérique !"

"Comment arrivez-vous à dormir la nuit ? Monstre, assassin !" *

 

Il subit les récriminations de la foule, les mâchoires serrées, muet de colère. Hill lui avait conseillé de ne pas répondre à leurs questions – personne n'avait réussi à décrocher un mot pour une interview de Captain America depuis son réveil et Steve n'allait pas leur en donner l'occasion aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils fantasmaient sur sa dépouille, sur son nom trainé dans la boue et son histoire déformée.

Tony Stark avait le don et le goût pour les conférences de presse. Steve détestait cela. La colère macérait dans son ventre. Il ne pouvait ni rétorquer alors que qu'il avait des paroles bien senties sur la langue. Il ne pouvait pas agir – pas question de cogner des civils, surtout en public. Il était masqué par son casque, qui permettait de conserver son anonymat mais lui ôtait sa fierté. Steve se sentit impuissant. Il avait un goût amer en bouche et s'engouffra dès que possible dans la voiture noire aux vitres teintées que Hill conduisait.

Steve resta silencieux le long du trajet. Il ne prêtait pas attention au trajet mais fut surpris de voir qu'elle le déposa devant la maison de Peggy. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Vous voudrez peut-être vous changer. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre des vêtements de civils à l'arrière ainsi qu'un sac pour votre bouclier."

Elle regarda ailleurs pudiquement pendant qu'il enlevait son uniforme mais elle lui dit, pendant qu'il rangeait son bouclier :

"Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Clint, ce qui commence à devenir inquiétant. Nous essayons de le relancer depuis ce matin. Si nous n'avons aucune nouvelle ce soir, Stark nous a informé qu'il essaierait de faire quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous tiens au courant demain."

Steve déglutit : "Vous pensez que Bu- que le Winter Soldier aurait pu le… neutraliser ?"

"Pas nécessairement lui" répondit Hill, "HYDRA plus probablement. Barton connait les risques vis-à-vis de Barnes mais HYDRA rôde toujours et son nom doit aussi être sur leur liste rouge."

Steve tressaillit. C'était la première fois que Hill – que quelqu'un – appelait Bucky par son nom réel, comme un être humain. Soudain, il eut la confirmation que Hill ne cherchait pas à le tromper. Il était moins éprouvé lorsqu'il sortit de la coupée noire. La liste des personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance était courte mais elle était réelle et résistante. Il était seul mais il était bien entouré dans sa solitude.

               

        C'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre lorsqu'il carra les épaules en arrivant chez Peggy. Il toqua à la porte et attendit mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Il toqua encore, inquiet – quelque part dans son esprit, presque inconsciemment, il craignait, à chaque venue chez elle, de la trouver raide et glaciale, étendue sur son lit là où il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il entendit un "Oui ?" lancé des profondeurs de la maison, qu'il n'aurait pas entendu sinon grâce au sérum. Il poussa la poignée ; la porte était ouverte et il entra. Peggy était dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, les sourcils froncés accentuant son front couvert de rides. Elle pleurait.

"Peggy" dit Steve, la voix fragile.

Elle leva le regard et sursauta en l'apercevant. Elle désigna l'écran, muette, la main sur la bouche. Les informations de dernière minute montraient Captain America face à la foule, les questions hargneuses des journalistes, la foule au regard haineux qui aboyait derrière. Le journaliste rapportait sa version de la Commission sénatoriale : "… _et il semblerait que Captain America ne soit pas inquiété pour le scandale qui a éclaté jeudi dernier, alors que le monde est menacé par une organisation terroriste et ses satellites d'armements. Cette décision du gouvernement a suscité l'inquiétude massive des États-Unis, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. La méfiance règne, que ce soit entre les citoyens et le gouvernement ou bien entre l'Amérique et le reste du monde, qui regarde ces évènements liés à HYDRA avec colère et_ …"

"Comment osent-ils ?" dit Peggy d'une voix mouillée de rage, "Comment osent-ils dire ça ?"

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur mais les gouttes avaient roulé dans les sillons de ses rides comme la pluie dans un champ labouré. Steve détourna le regard, gêné. Avant, bien avant, durant la guerre, Peggy n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions ou plutôt, elle ne dévoilait que celles qui ne menaçaient pas de l'affaiblir ou de la montrer comme telle – la colère, la détermination, l'agressivité, oui – mais pas sa détresse.

Steve s'assit sur le canapé, près d'elle. "C'est bon… Ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines. Ils oublieront…"

Elle renifla, jura entre ses dents. Steve apprécia de sa fureur. Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela-t-il. Il ignora le sentiment d'impuissance coincé dans le fond de la gorge et prit la main de Peggy maladroitement. Il regretta aussitôt car elle se mit à sangloter de plus belle. Elle voulut éteindre le téléviseur mais sa main tremblait trop et Steve dut lui prendre la télécommande des mains pour couper la voix du journaliste "… _ainsi que l'incompréhension totale face à des organisations qui gouvernent le monde créent un sentiment d'insécurité mondial et laisse la place libre aux théories du complot – notamment celle où Captain America serait à la solde d'HYDRA et_ …"

Dans le silence qui suivit, les pleurs de Peggy résonnèrent avec plus de force.

"Ne pleure pas… Le SHIELD se relèvera, Peggy."

"Je n'ai rien vu… Pendant toutes ses années… Sous ma responsabilité… et Howard – Mon dieu… Je n'ai rien vu. Ils ont pris le SHIELD… Ça me rend malade. Je suis désolée, Steve..."

Il serra sa main avec force.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et moi, j'ai accepté de travailler pour eux alors que je savais… Je savais qu'ils projetaient de fabriquer des armes, qu'ils recherchaient le pouvoir. J'ai été aveuglé aussi…"

"Et toi, tu…" Peggy s'étouffa dans son cri, "Toi, tu étais si seul et je n'ai rien fait non plus."

Elle lui frappa la poitrine avec force et Steve sourcilla, surpris par ce geste inhabituel.

"Ne laisse pas ces… ces enfoirés te descendre, Steve."

Il sourit mais son regard triste ne la trompait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ faire ?"

Steve regarda l'écran mat du téléviseur.

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais… HYDRA avait Bucky. Tu as entendu parler du Winter Soldier ?"

Elle hocha la tête, le dévorant des yeux.

"C'était lui" poursuivit Steve, regardant toujours la télé avec application. "Il était aux ordres d'HYDRA. Il était… Ils ont effacé sa mémoire. Je vais partir le chercher. Je vais le ramener."

Peggy hoqueta, les larmes coulaient de nouveaux dans les canaux de ses rides.

"Le sergent ? James Buchanan Barnes ? Il est en vie ? En vie ? Je croyais… Sa chute, dans les Alpes… Il est en vie ?" répéta-t-elle en chuchotant.

Steve hocha la tête sans rien dire et sans rien regarder.

"Oh mon Dieu, Steve."

Elle posa sa main libre sur son bras. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il serrait sa main à elle avec plus de force qu'il ne fallait, comme un bateau s'accroche à son ancre en pleine tempête. Il relâcha la pression mais ne lâcha pas ses doigts. Elle le regardait toujours, si pleine d'amour et de compassion que Steve sentit son estomac se tordre. Il n'avait plus l'habitude. Non, plus depuis que Bucky…

Il ferma les yeux, serra fort les paupières.

"Tu vas faire ça seul ?" murmura Peggy.

"Non. Sam viendra avec moi. Sam Wilson. Il m'a aidé, jeudi dernier. Je peux compter sur lui."

Il se rappela la promesse et la détermination de Sam et se répéta mentalement, je ne suis pas seul.

"Juste ce Sam Wilson" souffla-t-elle. Steve acquiesça. "Il est digne de confiance ?"

Steve sourit, un peu plus affirmé. "Oui, Peggy, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis encore capable de choisir mes amis."

"Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'en faire" dit-elle d'une voix acerbe, "Tes dernières fréquentations n'étaient pas des plus saines. L'équipe du STRIKE était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et cette jeune femme, Natasha…"

"Elle aussi est digne de confiance" répliqua Steve. Natasha lui manquait.

Peggy pinça les lèvres et son regard lui rappela celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était contrariée – jalouse. "Si tu le dis. Mais ça restait une collègue de travail et une espionne du SHIELD. Tu ne peux nier que tu as besoin de relations plus… saines."

Steve se renfonça dans le canapé. "Tu es là, toi aussi. Je ne suis pas si seul."

Peggy eut un rire cristallin. "Steve… Comme tu m'as manqué."

"Je sais" acquiesça-t-il. Il évita de penser à Sharon, de se demander si toutes ses relations étaient vouées à finir avant même d'avoir commencé.

Elle lui tapota le genou : "Et ensuite, une fois que tu auras retrouvé le sergent Barnes, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Steve haussa une épaule.

 

        Il discuta avec Peggy jusqu'à une heure tardive, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait un trou de mémoire en fait. Elle se crut en 1942 pendant quelques minutes et rassura Steve sur le protocole de l'injection. Steve l'embrassa sur la joue une fois qu'elle retrouva ses esprits et la laissa se mettre au lit. Ils avaient parlé de Bucky principalement.

Peggy avait bien vu que le sujet lui tenait à cœur et elle avait voulu tout savoir des projets de Steve : qui était Sam, où était Bucky exactement, comment allaient-ils le retrouver alors, se méfiait-il de Maria Hill, se méfiait-il de Bucky, est-ce que son amnésie était irréversible, Peggy avait posé des questions inlassablement et Steve s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas de réponse pour la plupart d'entre elles. Il allait devoir régler ça avant de partir, se dit-il en courant pour rentrer chez Sam, le sac avec son bouclier cognant en rythme son épaule.

"Man, où étais-tu passé ?" l'accueillit Sam lorsqu'il referma la porte d'entrée, "J'ai regardé les infos, j'étais super inquiet, ça va ?"

Et Steve sentit le nœud dans sa gorge se détendre. "J'étais chez Peggy" expliqua-t-il, "L'agent Hill m'a déposé là-bas et je suis rentré à pied. Désolé, j'aurais dû penser à regarder mon téléphone."

"C'est pas encore un réflexe pour toi, c'est bon. Le principal, c'est que tu sois rentré."

Je ne suis pas seul, pensa Steve. Les sacs de voyage attendaient dans l'entrée.

"Je t'ai laissé un repas dans le frigo si tu veux. Et Hill est passé me voir tout à l'heure, à l'Amicale."

Steve bondit : "On a reçu des nouvelles ? On sait où est…"

"Non, non. Elle venait pour savoir ce que j'allais faire, si je venais avec toi, elle m'a donné des conseils, tout ça. Ne pas utiliser internet, les portables, ce genre de trucs. Et aussi qu'elle allait essayer de joindre un agent, je n'ai pas trop compris…"

"Barton, celui qui traque Bucky."

Steve ouvrit le frigo et sortit un plat de steak et de riz mexicain et s'attabla. Sam vint le rejoindre. Il regardait autour de lui d'un œil distrait mais Steve le sentait tendu, les doigts fébriles. Il demanda à la fin du repas : "J'ai besoin de savoir, Rogers, une fois que tu auras retrouvé ton pote, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

Steve avala sa dernière bouchée : "Je n'en sais rien. Hill et Peggy m'ont posé la question mais j'ai comme l'impression que le retrouver ne va pas être aussi simple que prévu, et en ce moment, j'ai du mal à prévoir sur le long terme."

Sam ne lâcha pas l'affaire :

"Ça ne va pas être simple non plus _après_ l'avoir retrouvé."

Steve inspira pour garder une voix posée :

"Écoute Sam, je n'ai pas envie de me projeter dans le futur, d'espérer des choses, de penser que… Je ne veux pas avoir trop d'espoir, ok ?"

"Ouaip, normal. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais ce que tu faisais, parce que –"

La fin de sa phrase ("parce que ça me fait un peu flipper d'aller chercher le Winter Soldier") fut coupée par Steve lorsqu'il se leva brutalement dans un raclement de chaise. Il posa ses mains et plat sur la table et se pencha vers Sam, menaçant.

"Non, Sam, j'ai beau être Captain America, sur ce coup-là, je t'ai déjà dit, je ne maitrise pas tout !"

Cela lui fit mal de l'avouer, un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, criaient ses yeux, je croyais que tu m'accompagnais. Irrité, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit dehors en trombe. Il entendit Sam l'appeler du perron mais il fit miner de ne pas l'entendre.

                Sam regarda Steve s'enfuir d'un œil inquiet. Pas une bonne journée pour lui. Il était rentré au petit matin de chez Sharon. Sam avait été réveillé par un cauchemar et il essayait de se rendormir mais l'horaire étrange l'avait interpellé. Comme Steve s'était couché immédiatement, il n'avait pas osé lui parlé mais à midi, avant l'entretien, Sam l'avait déjà senti irritable, blessé.

Rogers n'était pas au mieux de sa forme quand il l'avait rencontré.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as comme passions, qu'est-ce qui te rends heureux ?_

_J'en sais rien._

Mais les troubles de Steve s'étaient accentués depuis jeudi. Non, rectifia Sam, depuis qu'il avait reconnu son ami sur les traits du super-assassin. Shit, se dit-il, ça n'allait pas être du gâteau cette affaire : pour combattre les super-assassins, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il faisait pâle figure. Mais pour épauler Steve Rogers et guérir ses blessures, là il était déjà plus qualifié.

Steve avait laissé son portable et ses clefs sur son lit. Sam soupira. Il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser ce crétin dehors, à courir Dieu sait où en se croyant trahi. Il saisit le trousseau et sortit dehors.

Steve fit le parcours du National Mall en un temps record. Il avait accéléré si vite aux alentours du Potomac – ne pas voir le Triskellion, ne pas penser à la veste pliée de Bucky, ne pas penser à la voix mortifiée de Sam, ne pas penser – qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas pousser jusqu'à l'Anacostia Parc, à l'opposé de chez Sam. L'absence de Natasha se faisait cruellement sentir. Steve aurait aimé avoir ses conseils, sa présence solide et délicate. À ce moment-là, il entendit un bruit de moteur familier et le blâme d'un vieux klaxon. C'était lui, dans la Ford Fairlane, avec son sourire étincelant et ses yeux rieurs.

"Sur ta gauche" lança-t-il et Steve s'en voulut d'avoir réagi aussi violemment.

"Tu sais que, là, tu cours à vingt-cinq miles par heure ? T'es plus rapide que les champions des J.O, j'hallucine !"

"Tu comptes t'arrêter ou je rentre en courant ?" demanda Steve d'une voix régulière.

Sam éclata de rire. "Nan, je suis juste la voiture-balai, je suis venu t'encourager. Mais je vais devoir briser tes rêves, Rogers."

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne pense pas que tu seras autorisé à courir aux Jeux Olympiques."

Steve sourit du mieux qu'il put : "Je reviendrais avec des médailles d'or dans vingt disciplines différentes, ça ne serait pas fair-play."

Sam s'arrêta finalement et Steve dit, en montant en voiture :

"Désolé pour tout à l'heure."

Sam lui flasha un sourire : "Pas grave. T'es inquiet, je peux comprendre."

"C'était quand même pas une raison. Ça ne se reproduira plus."

Il lui donna un sourire, toujours faible mais bien réel. Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela-t-il.

Sam les reconduisit à la maison, les vitres ouvertes pour capter la brise tiède de la nuit. Il sortit deux bières du frigo et de la charcuterie et tâcha de distraire Steve. Il mit un match de baseball à la télévision et le regardèrent d'un œil en parlant du voyage à venir. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour exiger de Hill toutes les informations qu'elle avait sous la main demain. Sam finirait sa semaine à l'Amicale des Vétérans et démissionnerait vendredi soir. Steve lui en était infiniment reconnaissant : "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu abandonnes ton métier pour m'aider."

"C'est rien, _Steve_ " répéta Sam, et c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom mais Steve, toujours aussi têtu, n'en démordait pas :

"Tu ne te rends pas compte, dans les années quarante, c'était la guerre pour trouver un job… Pour entrer dans l'armée… Toi, tu laisses tout tomber pour un type que tu ne connais que depuis une semaine…"

"Un _type_ " se moqua Sam, "Tu en vaux cent. Je sais ce que je fais, t'inquiète dude."

Sam alla se coucher vers minuit. Steve attendit qu'il s'endorme pour repartir courir et il finit par s'endormir lorsque l'aube pointa ses rayons, l'esprit toujours tourmenté. Il rêva de Bucky.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous vendredi prochain (ou un d'ces quatre, quand je penserais à publier quoi ^^) pour Steve et son pote Avenger et *gloups*... Ça sera le dernier chapitre de cette partie-là...


	8. Marées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit surtout pour ma meilleure amie : c'est elle qui m'a entrainé - de force - dans le fandom de Captain America. Je me suis sentie (terriblement) forcée d'introduire son Avenger préféré dans cette histoire ! C'est une beta pourrie mais une vraiment bonne amie (alors j'espère que tu vas lire ce chapitre et l'apprécier, Lettie !!!)  
> > elle a un chouette tumblr si ça vous chante (Kebeo.tumblr.com)(ouais, j'lui fais de la pub, c'est ma pote, que voulez-vous...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalement, le dernier chapitre de cette partie, Icare ou La solitude. Un bon gros bébé, je pense que c'est le plus long chapitre.
> 
> Je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de le poster car j'ai de moins en moins d'avance dans l'écriture. Je suis quand même fière de moi : je me suis rendue compte mercredi que j'avais dépassée les 260 pages, olé ! Il faut être fier de ce qu'on fait, même si ce n'est pas parfait, même si quelqu'un à côté fait toujours mieux, même si ce n'est "que" que la fanfiction, c'est déjà bien de produire quelque chose, d'écrire, de créer et de faire partager.
> 
> Dernier chapitre et ensuite on entame la partie II, La problématique des sentiments, qui se passe après Avengers: Age of Ultron.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous !

 

 

 

 

 

Sam partit le lendemain matin pour sa séance de neuf heures au moment où Steve revenait de son footing. Il avait dormi à peine trois heures, trop peu pour son super-organisme qui protestait, plus ankylosé et plus raidi qu'à l'ordinaire. Seul dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, Steve se sentit comme un loup en cage.

Il avait perdu sa routine d'entraînement qu'il avait eu avec le SHIELD et qui lui avait permis de développer pleinement les formidables capacités physiques offertes par le sérum. Il n'avait pas à proprement besoin de s'entrainer, il ne risquait pas de perdre sa musculature ou ses réflexes mais les combats et les exercices lui permettaient de garder l'esprit occupé. Avant, cela lui permettait d'oublier sa solitude. Il aurait aimé retrouver la même concentration dans le sport et le combat pour oublier son impuissance. Mais il n'avait nulle part où s'entrainer.

                Il se secoua et, en sortant de la douche, trouva la liste qu'il avait écrite deux jours plus tôt. Sam avait rayé quelques articles mais Steve avait insisté pour acheter le gros – "C'est ma quête, c'est moi qui paye !" Il prit un CD dans la collection de Sam et les clefs de la Ford. La voiture avait un autoradio rajouté par le frère de Sam, qui avait déclaré qu'une voiture dans laquelle on ne pouvait pas écouter de musique, c'était aussi déprimant qu'un hot-dog sans moutarde.

Il inséra le CD dans le lecteur et tâtonna jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Otis Redding retentisse. Il roula jusqu'au magasin de sport qu'il avait repéré sur la Massachussetts Avenue en écoutant _The Dock of the Bay_ qui lui faisait penser à sa vie à Brooklyn, cette époque révolue et bénie où il ne luttait pour faire ses preuves dans l'armée et où Bucky était à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Sittin' here resting my bones_  
_And this loneliness won't leave me alone, listen_  
_Two thousand miles I roam_  
_Just to make this dock my home, now_

_I'm just gonna sit at the dock of a bay_  
_Watchin' the tide roll away, ooh_  
_Sittin' on the dock of the bay_  
_Wastin' time_

 

Steve prit son temps dans le magasin, il demanda conseil aux vendeurs avec le sourire affable qu'il utilisait quand il voulait plaire sans effort. Il prit des chaussures de randonnées, des gourdes, deux sacs à dos de 40 litres au cas où ils devraient abandonner leur voiture, des lampes frontales, des rasoirs longue durée et d'autres babioles au cas où ; le reste, ils verraient sur place. Il ne voulait pas acheter des doudounes pour le grand froid si Bucky avait décidé de se réfugier au Mexique ou en Amérique latine, là où les gouvernements étaient moins stables et où l'on pouvait disparaître dans la nature avec discrétion. En rentrant, il fit de longs détours dans Washington pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui-même chez Sam. La maison était agréable mais Steve ne supportait plus sa propre compagnie.

Il glissa les deux pizzas dans le four, une troisième en attente sur la table, et pendant qu'elles réchauffaient, il rangea ses emplettes dans les sacs de voyage. Ils voyageraient léger, quelques vêtements passe-partout de rechange, de nombreuses armes cachées dans les tréfonds des bagages et c'était tout. Il regrettait que Sam ait perdu ses ailes. Falcon était un allié de poids et Sam devait se sentir désarmé sans elles, nu comme Steve se sentirait sans son bouclier. Mais il était impossible de demander au gouvernement d'en refaire d'autres, à fortiori dans un laps de temps aussi court et Sam devrait se contenter de –

On frappa à la porte. Steve laissa les sacs et se redressa, sur ses gardes. Sam ne devait rentrer qu'en soirée. Steve pensa à Sharon et l'écarta, Hill lui aurait écrit vu les dizaines de messages virulents qu'il avait envoyé sur son numéro personnel. Il prit le bouclier au poing et sortit par la baie vitrée. Il contourna la maison à pas de loups, concentré, attentif au moindre bruit et il jeta un coup d'œil. Un vieil homme attendait sur le perron avec son chien, un gros labrador assis à côté de lui et Steve se détendit.

Il se reprit aussitôt, toutefois. Quelque chose clochait dans la posture de l'individu, trop droit, trop en équilibre sur ses appuis, la respiration trop profonde et la garde parfaite. Il aurait semblé anodin pour le voisinage mais Steve n'était pas n'importe qui et son instinct lui soufflait que ce vieillard n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait. Il garda le bouclier dans sa main gauche et baissa le bras pour qu'il soit caché par la barrière du jardin puis il s'avança avec ce même sourire affable et une concentration mortelle.

"Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il, enjoué et prêt à attaquer.

Le vieil homme pivota et Steve ne s'était pas trompé sur ses appuis parfaits et sa précision de mouvements.

"Captain ?" dit-il et Steve bondit.

Il était prêt à l'assommer malgré ses rides et sa semi-calvitie mais l'autre recula, les mains levées, la tête baissée pour l'apaiser : "Du calme, Captain, c'est moi."

Et Steve n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis plus d'un an mais il la reconnut : "Barton ?"

Le vieillard hocha la tête : "Je peux entrer ?"

Steve le regarda, examina la rue, revint sur lui. "Le quartier est sécurisé, Cap. Je peux entrer ?"

"Sûr" et il le fit entrer par l'arrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hawkeye soupira et retira le filtre réfléchissant qu'il portait sur le visage et que Steve avait déjà vu à l'œuvre sur Natasha une semaine plus tôt.

"Excuse-moi pour l'accueil, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi" dit Steve en observant Hawkeye, son manteau de cuir noir au liseré violet et la mallette qui devait contenir son arc et ses flèches. "Ça va ?" ajouta-t-il car l'archer avait une profonde coupure sur la tempe, rafistolée grâce à des sutures adhésives mais le scotch était imbibé de sang et il avait aussi une plaie sur le cou.

"Je prendrais bien une douche" dit Barton d'un ton dégagé, "Et je ne dirais pas non à une part de pizza, si ce n'est pas trop demander."

Steve l'attendit le temps de sa douche éclair, battant l'air de son pied, terriblement inquiet. Il donna une coupelle d'eau au labrador, qui était affectueux et bien élevé. Les pizzas étaient chaudes lorsque Barton sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides, ses blessures proprement pansées et l'air plus décontracté. Il serra la main de Steve et lui adressa un hochement de tête : "Captain"

"Barton."

"Comment vas-tu ?"

Steve désigna la table du menton : " Ça va. Et toi ? On se met à table ?"

 

Il n'avait fait équipe avec Hawkeye qu'à New York lors de l'invasion Chitauris et il ne l'avait pas revu ensuite. À vrai dire, c'est parce que Natasha l'avait mentionné nonchalamment à plusieurs reprises – pour expliquer son collier entre autres – que Steve avait su que Barton faisait toujours partie du SHIELD. Mais il ne l'avait jamais revu au Triskellion ni sur d'autres missions. Il ne le connaissait qu'à travers Natasha et le bref épisode extraterrestre. Mais ils étaient des Avengers tous les deux. Il était des liens indestructibles qu'on ne pouvait briser.

 

"Semaine difficile " grogna l'archer en mâchant sa pizza. Steve se tendit. "Mais ça devait être pire pour toi. J'ai failli avoir une attaque quand j'ai vu que tu étais devenu la Cible n°1 sur mon portable du SHIELD. Heureusement, Maria m'a contacté pour dire que Fury avait déclenché l'opération Opération Ténèbres pour feindre sa mort et tout ça."

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Steve. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu au SHIELD avant…"

Barton secoua la tête. "Je n'étais pas au SHIELD."

Il donna les croûtes au chien qui remuait la queue avec entrain et prit une deuxième part. Steve entama la sienne à contrecœur.

"Je n'ai repris le service que pour l'Opération Ténèbres. J'ai détruit les bases HYDRA en Ukraine et en Russie avec ma coéquipière – c'était pas une mince affaire, on a dû faire avec les moyens du bord – et puis, ils m'ont mis sur les traces du Winter Soldier."

Steve cessa de mâcher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme bout de carton qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Il fronça les sourcils et Barton poursuivit :

"On l'a repéré au Smithonian Museum, où il a passé l'après-midi. Pas agressif ni violent, il avait l'air plutôt perdu. J'ai utilisé le masque de camouflage pour prendre plusieurs apparences, histoire d'être le plus discret possible. Les choses étaient compliquées sur cette mission parce que bon, ça reste un super-assassin redoutable et que si je le perdais, ça serait quasi-impossible de le retrouver."

"Tu as perdu sa trace ?" lui demanda Steve d'une voix blanche.

"Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à le suivre."

Il donna encore les croûtes à son chien et Steve tressauta d'impatience.

"HYDRA était aussi sur sa trace. Ils l'ont rattrapé dans le Vermont, pas loin de la frontière canadienne. Il s'est laissé capturer sans rien dire. Il a retrouvé une certaine capacité de réflexion mais il reste conditionné à obéir à ses maîtres."

Steve sentit ses entrailles se tordre de douleur.

"Honnêtement, je suis surpris de leur attitude. Leur organisation secrète est révélée au grand jour, leur chef est tué et leurs bases détruites les unes après les autres mais ils prennent encore le soin de récupérer leur soldat. D'après moi, ils ne veulent pas le tuer ; ils en ont encore besoin."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Steve essaya de gommer toute émotion de sa voix mais Barton était plus subtil que ça.

"Je voulais faire d'une flèche deux coups. Je les ai laissé me conduire à leur base, qui se situait près du lac Kipawa, au Canada. J'ai essayé, Cap, je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment essayé. Je sais que tu tenais à ton ami, j'ai vraiment voulu le sortir de là."

Steve dévisagea sa plaie au front : "Je préfère que tu t'en sois sorti vivant plutôt que…"

Barton haussa les épaules. "Ce n'était pas comme à Tchernobyl ou dans l'Oural. Je les avais sous-estimés, ils étaient bien mieux préparés. Je m'estime heureux que le Soldier n'ait pas combattu avec eux sinon je n'aurais pas pu m'enfuir. Du coup, la base s'est sentie menacée et est partie en quatrième vitesse. J'y suis retourné le lendemain, avant-hier en fait, mais les lieux étaient vides."

Steve hocha la tête, sonné. Bucky, disparu… Il enfouit le visage dans ses mains et respira pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Dans le cocon sombre de ses doigts, Steve écouta le bruit de sa propre respiration et jugula sa réaction. Pas question de perdre la face devant Barton.

Clint prit la dernière part de pizza. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais, comme Natasha, cela ne voulait rien dire.

"J'avais laissé une flèche traceuse sur un de leur véhicule. Ils se sont stabilisés ce matin à six heures, au-delà de la ville de Yellowknife, dans les Terres du Nord."

"C'est où ?"

"Toujours au Canada, mais dans la toundra, le grand Nord, tu vois. Plus au Nord, c'est l'Antarctique. Fury n'a pas reporté de base à cet endroit mais le réseau d'HYDRA est si tentaculaire qu'on pense que seul vingt pour cent des bases d'HYDRA ont été désamorcées pour le moment et qu'on en connait environ soixante pour cent dans le monde. Il doit y avoir une base à cet endroit."

Il écarta gentiment le labrador qui s'était à moitié couché sur sa mallette, au pied de la table et l'ouvrit. Entre deux carquois de flèches, il sortit un dossier et le tendit à Steve. Celui-ci se rappela le dossier de Kiev donné par Natasha et l'ouvrit à contrecœur. Ce n'étaient que des plans, des cartes couvertes de signes rouges, de pointillés de quadrillages. Clint expliqua :

"Yellowknife est ici, au bord du Great Slave Lake. Les données de l'émetteur laissent à penser que la base se situe ici, à soixante-quinze kilomètres au nord-est de la ville. Il y a un vieux site de barrage, un projet des années soixante-quinze qui a été abandonné depuis. Le site s'appelle Alkali Lake. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la base ni le nombre d'agents là-bas. Je ne sais même pas s'il ya une route pour s'y rendre – en tout cas, elle n'apparait pas sur la carte."

Il regarda Steve avec son regard honnête et franc comme une flèche :

"Je suis désolé, Captain, sincèrement. Le SHIELD anéanti et HYDRA toujours puissante, je n'avais pas assez de moyens ni de temps."

Steve le regarda en retour : "C'est bon, Barton. C'est déjà… C'est déjà une piste. Merci."

Ils finirent leur pizza en silence jusqu'à ce que Steve pose la question : "Comment tu as fait pour leur échapper ? Ils ne t'ont pas suivi ?"

Barton eut un sourire ironique : "J'ai réussi à activer des gaz soporifiques, la moitié de la base a été neutralisée d'un coup. Pour en revenir à ton ami… Fais gaffe à toi, Rogers. Je comprends parfaitement que tu veuilles le récupérer. Je ferais de même si Nat' était… Mais vraiment, fais attention. Apparemment, il t'a déjà bien cogné la semaine dernière."

Steve haussa les épaules, nerveux : "Il n'était pas lui-même."

Clint hocha de la tête plusieurs fois en scrutant Steve et en essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? Sur le Winter Soldier, je veux dire ? Tu as eu des infos ?"

Steve reposa sa part de pizza mâchonnée. Il n'aimait pas repenser au dossier que Natasha lui avait remis et qu'il gardait dans son sac de voyage sans oser le rouvrir. La nuit, les mots dansaient sous ses paupières et dans ses cauchemars.

"Je sais le principal. C'est une faction russe d'HYDRA qui l'a retrouvé dans un ravin des Alpes en 1945, elle l'a kidnappé et l'a… soigné... C'est là qu'il a perdu son bras… Zola avait déjà commencé ses expériences sur lui fin 1943, avec succès, c'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont gardé. Ensuite, ils l'ont mis en cryostat jusqu'en 1956, jusqu'à ce que Zola sorte de prison. Pendant qu'HYDRA germait aux États-Unis, Zola travaillait sur les effacements de mémoire avec un certain Dr Fennhoff et ils ont… ils ont fait des tests sur Bucky, avec plus ou moins de réussite... Ils ont fait des expériences, tellement d'expériences…"

Clint le laissait parler, sans bronche face à son discours bafouillant. Il savait que Steve avait besoin d'en parler.

"Ensuite, ils ont réussi à… Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait ça, mais ils ont réussi à effacer ses souvenirs, son identité. Ils parlent de procédure… À chaque fois qu'il se souvenait… Lorsque Bucky a été plus docile, ils l'ont entrainé et puis… Entre chaque assassinat, ils le remettaient en cryo. Comme un _objet_. Il a été entre les mains d'HYDRA russe puis du KGB, puis HYDRA l'a récupéré jusqu'à… aujourd'hui."

Steve se frotta le visage pour émerger.

"Je n'ose pas imaginer le – le cauchemar qu'il a vécu. Pendant tout ce temps…"

Clint rajouta :

"Ça me fait penser aux méthodes de la Chambre Rouge du KGB, enfin de ce que m'en a raconté Nat'. Conditionnement, tortures, manipulation mentale, ce genre de choses. Natasha s'en est remise, elle a mis du temps mais elle a fini par en guérir. Tout le monde n'en revient pas toutefois."

Steve avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 

"Trois choses encore" dit Barton et il baissa la voix. "Tu dois déjà le savoir mais je préfère t'avertit. Le Winter Soldier, j'ai eu l'occasion de l'étudier pendant deux-trois jours. Il est dangereux. Il est instable. C'est une coquille vide remplie de tempêtes. J'en connais un rayon sur lorsqu'on a joué avec ton cerveau pour le réduire en miettes mais lui, il est un niveau au-dessus. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible d'inverser un tel processus, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, je pense que c'est toi. Je l'ai vu regarder le panneau consacré à Bucky Barnes, le lire plusieurs fois, mais c'est devant Captain America qu'il est resté planté durant des heures."

Steve expira brutalement, choqué. Il regretta de laisser paraître ses émotions aussi brutalement mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Je veux juste te mettre en garde" le prévint Clint. "Je sais qui tu es, je sais de quoi tu es capable. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère. Fury, Hill ou même Stark ont fait des recherches dessus et tous s'accordent à dire qu'il reste encore d'énormes zones d'ombres sur les archives de l'HYDRA. Toutes les informations n'étaient pas compilées par ordinateur. Le leader de l'équipe du STRIKE, Rumlow, a disparu le lendemain de son admission à l'hôpital. Personne ne sait où il est passé mais c'est sûr qu'HYDRA a procédé comme avec le Winter Soldier – un rapatriement. Un truc qui me tient particulièrement à cœur mais – Le Tesseract a disparu. Le SHIELD était sensé le conserver en lieu sûr mais avec HYDRA… Et il y a ses rumeurs étranges sur des jumeaux avec des pouvoirs magiques, c'est très bizarre, les documents sont incomplets mais quelque chose n'est pas net, ça c'est sûr. Vraiment, Rogers, méfie-toi."

Steve hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Je suis toujours prudent."

"Ensuite, Fury a émis la possibilité – et je pense qu'il a raison – que l'HYDRA a certainement gardé un algorithme Zola, moins perfectionné mais toujours capable de lire les flux virtuels et technologiques. D'ailleurs, dans quelques bases, on a retrouvé des disques durs de Zola."

"Zola ? Il a pris une bombe, lancée par Pierce lui-même."

Barton grimaça : "Ils n'ont pas sacrifié leur plus grand cerveau à la légère. Les données de Zola devaient être dupliquées à différents endroits, Dieu sait combien de fois. Stark est sur le coup, il a lancé Jarvis et…"

"Stark ? Jarvis ?" l'interrompit Steve.

"Jarvis est son A.I, son Intelligence Artificielle, une sorte de voix qui… J'y connais rien moi, c'est lui le génie. Bref, Stark l'a envoyé espionner le net et à mon avis, il aura de meilleurs résultats que le FBI et la CIA réunis. Dans quelques mois, j'espère qu'il pourra nous dire combien de Zola sont stockés et où."

Steve restait étonné de l'implication de Stark, un civil, dans cette affaire. Il est plus sympa que ce que les apparences laissent entendre, se dit-il, faudra que je pense à le remercier.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux pour toi d'éviter d'utiliser Internet, ton portable aussi. Tout ce qui a un rapport avec le Winter Soldier, HYDRA, la base à Alkali Lake, tu le gardes dans ta tête. S'ils interceptent des infos comme quoi tu les chasses, ils vont déménager on ne sait où et on en aura pour des années avant de retrouver leur planque. Je pense que Hill va les mettre sur une fausse piste, soit raconter que tu es en isolement, ou bien que tu es sur la piste d'HYDRA au Pérou ou dans les îles des Caraïbes."

"De toute façon, je ne suis pas comme votre génération, dépendant de toute cette technologie. Je ne nierais pas que c'est utile mais je peux vivre sans." Steve tapota les plans de la paume. "Une bonne vieille carte, je n'ai pas besoin de plus."

"C'est l'idée, Cap ! Tu comptes partir seul du coup ? Je ne doute pas que tu sois déterminé mais…"

"Sam a accepté de m'accompagner" dit Steve en désignant la maison d'un large geste du bras. "Falcon, si tu préfères."

"Bonne chose que tu ne sois pas seul sur ce coup-là."

Clint hocha la tête, considérant Steve pensivement.

"Et troisièmement" dit-il et il murmurait désormais, "Je ne sais pas ce que le SHIELD t'a dit vis-à-vis du Winter Soldier mais je – Je reste loyal au SHIELD et je les aiderais à le reconstruire mais toi, ne leur fais pas confiance s'ils te proposent de t'aider avec ton pote. Je les connais, je sais comment ils fonctionnent et comment pense Fury. S'ils peuvent se servir de lui pour exercer une pression sur toi, ils le feront. Contrôle total, c'est ce qu'ils recherchent."

Steve se mordit la langue. "C'est bien ce que je craignais" grogna-t-il.

Clint continua à voix basse : "Ils ne pensent pas à mal mais n'empêche. Si tu as besoin d'aide, il vaut mieux que tu comptes d'abord sur tes amis. On sera toujours plus fiable que le SHIELD. Je suis fidèle au SHIELD, ok ? Je ne suis pas un traître. Mais on parle du Winter Soldier. Ils sont tendus sur le sujet. Les Avengers seront plus disposés à t'aider. Moi, Natasha, Stark…"

"Stark ?" Steve en fut abasourdi. "C'est la deuxième fois que tu le mentionnes…"

Barton eut de nouveau un sourire ironique : "Il n'en a pas l'air au premier abord mais Nat' pense que c'est un type bien."

"Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? De Natasha" demanda Steve brusquement.

"Stark l'a mentionné. Apparemment, il aurait réussi à la contacter et…"

"Elle va bien ?" coupa Steve.

"Oui oui, elle sait toujours gérer ses intérêts au mieux. Je pense que l'effondrement du SHIELD l'a secouée et qu'elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées mais elle garde les pieds sur terre. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez fait pas mal équipe ces temps-ci."

Steve acquiesça : "Je n'arrivais pas à la joindre et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de… m'inquiéter."

"Bullshit" grogna Clint, "Elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule."

Il paraissait agacé. Il avait toujours défendu Natasha face à ses détracteurs, ceux qui la haïssaient pour ses antécédents sous le KGB et ceux qui la sous-estimaient grandement. Si Captain America s'y mettait aussi… Steve engouffra la fin de sa pizza et admit :

"Elle me manque."

Clint arqua le sourcil. "Vous êtes devenus vachement proches en fait."

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté et livra un sourire fragile, craquant : "J'espère. J'ai essayé de la joindre mais…"

"Je t'ai dit, elle avait besoin de se retrouver un peu. Mais elle ne tisse jamais de liens à la légère. Si vous êtes amis… C'est un beau cadeau qu'elle te fait là."

"Et vous, vous êtes amis ?" demanda Steve, qui s'était toujours interrogé sur les relations entre Clint et Natasha mais n'avait jamais osé demander. Il craignit une rebuffade mais Clint haussa les épaules négligemment :

"Ouaip, sûr. Tu croyais que… Qu'on sortait ensemble ? Nope. Pas du tout. Ça ne serait pas correct. Elle considère qu'elle a une dette envers moi, j'aurais l'impression de profiter d'elle. De toute façon, je ne suis pas… On n'est pas… C'est une collègue, une alliée de combat, une amie, une sœur, une alter-ego. Natasha quoi. Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec elle ?"

Clint fronçait les sourcils. Steve eut un rire incrédule.

"Pas du tout. C'est une amie, aussi. J'étais juste curieux. Elle te porte en grande estime."

"Et c'est réciproque."

"Tu veux une bière ?"

"Pas de refus, man" approuva Clint.

Ils burent les premières gorgées de bière, les meilleures, en silence.

 

"Et toi, comment vas-tu ?" dit Steve pour changer de sujet.

Clint haussa les épaules et caressa son chien pour éviter de répondre. Steve insista, soudain alerté :

"On ne t'a pas vu depuis l'attaque Chitauris, est-ce que… ?"

L'archer tressaillit. Il redirigea son regard droit et intègre dans celui de Steve.

"Je ne dirais pas que les choses n'ont pas été difficiles, après… Après Loki."

Son visage s'était crispé inconsciemment en prononçant le nom de l'Asgardien.

Steve en fut surpris. "Je pensais que tu avais été recalibré ou je ne sais quoi, par Natasha justement."

"Ouaip Rogers, mais comme je l'ai dit, les choses n'étaient pas si simples. J'ai fait illusion pendant la bataille, j'avais un but, ça allait, j'avais de nouveau les yeux en face des trous. Mais ensuite, tout a commencé à se détraquer progressivement. J'avais tué des agents, des collègues, sous les ordres de l'autre cinglé. Ça me rongeait… J'ai entendu dire que Erik Selvig lui aussi avait mis du temps pour s'en remettre, lui aussi. Tout était… Mes pensées, les ordres de Loki, tout se mélangeait, tout foirait. J'ai failli attaquer ma coéquipière plusieurs fois, je braquais mon arc sur elle, ce n'était plus tenable, elle a dû changer d'équipe. Je ne pouvais plus voir Nat' sans avoir envie de la tuer. Horrible… Je ne pouvais pas repartir en mission."

"Je suis désolé" dit Steve doucement. "Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé ?"

Il était touché de la confiance instinctive de Clint. Deux frères d'armes, il y avait moins de pudeur entre eux. Et Clint avait dû lire le rapport de Steve, il devait savoir que lui-même avait souffert à son réveil à New York en 2011.

"Natasha était au courant, le SHIELD était très occupé. Je me suis retiré quelque temps. J'ai une ferme dans le Wyoming, je suis resté là quelques mois. Nat' m'a dit de t'en parler, d'en parler aux Avengers, je préfère que vous soyez au courant."

"Au courant de quoi ?"

"Que j'ai eu l'esprit tout démonté par ce psychopathe et, recalibrage ou pas, les pièces ont été mal remontées. Je peux me retourner contre vous, je peux…"

"Ça n'arrivera pas, Barton."

L'archer tressaillit.

"On arrive déjà à gérer Hulk. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Prends soin de toi plutôt."

Barton sourit : "J'ai passé près de huit mois à mourir d'ennui dans le Wyoming, Rogers. Je crois que j'ai planté une flèche dans chaque arbre de chaque putain de forêt de ce putain d'État. Le SHIELD m'a fait consulter tous les psys du service, j'ai pris leur merde en comprimés, j'ai fait leurs exercices de respiration stupides et j'ai pris un rythme de vie sain et routinier sans bombes, sans double identité et sans cible – et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que quand j'ai dû reprendre le boulot, la semaine dernière. Fury devait être vraiment désespéré, pour me rappeler alors que j'étais le gars le plus faillible du SHIELD."

"Au contraire" rétorqua Steve. "Il n'a appelé à lui que ceux en qui il avait vraiment confiance. Ni moi ni Natasha n'étions au courant de l'Opération Ténèbres."

"Le vieux renard a plus d'un tour dans son sac" murmura Clint. "Enfin, je vais mieux. Les médecins m'ont conseillé de prendre un chien, soi-disant que ça calmait le stress et ça m'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je suis tombé complètement gaga. Je l'emmène partout avec moi, même en mission, et je le gave, il mange n'importe quoi."

Steve sourit malgré lui. Le chien dévorait Barton des yeux, langue pendant et pupilles brillantes.

"C'est bien de savoir que tu as réussi à t'en sortir" dit-il.

Clint plongea ses yeux dans les siens : "C'est possible. Il y a toujours une issue."

Il ne parlait pas que de lui-même.

Je ne suis pas seul, se rappela Steve. Je ne suis pas seul.

 

Barton posa sa bière et se leva. Le labrador bondit sur ses pattes, la queue frétillante.

"Bon, je dois encore aller faire mon rapport à Hill en personne. Elle est surchargée de travail en ce moment. Mais une dernière chose, puisqu'on parlait de Stark. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?"

Steve eut une expression interloquée.

"Ce crétin cherchait à me joindre" expliqua Clint, "En fait, pour être exact, Stark cherchait à _te_ joindre."

"Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?" Steve eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

"Il semblerait que Tony Stark veuille organiser une petite soirée privée avec tous les membres des Avengers. Touchante attention, non ?"

Clint sourit de l'air stupéfié de Steve.

"Je blague : les Avengers s'assemblent. Fury a réussi à obtenir les coordonnées de la base où était localisé le – Tu es au courant que le sceptre de Loki était tombé aux mains d'HYDRA ? Ça me file la gerbe rien que d'y penser… Bref, Fury m'a contacté, moi et Stark, et il nous a chargé d'appeler toute l'équipe. Jarvis a réussi à contacter Natasha et Stark l'a convaincu Dieu sait comment d'aller chercher Banner en Thaïlande. Puis il m'a trouvé au Canada, il a débarqué à Kipawa avec son armure pour me dire qu'il avait _absolument_ besoin que je te trouve, pour te donner l'invitation. Apparemment, tu es encore plus dur à contacter que moi ou Nat'. Et ta présence est _indispensable_. Il était survolté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend, café ou drogues, mais il était bien excité. Ensuite, il est parti à Londres chercher Thor. Le sceptre de Loki est une priorité !"

Il pointa Steve du doigt : "Banner est revenu de Thaïlande, Thor a laissé Jane pour cette soirée et Natasha sera là ; tu comptes venir, Rogers. On aura besoin de toi pour organiser l'assaut."

Steve secoua la tête avec un sourire hésitant.

"Bien sûr. Je partirais chercher Bucky ensuite, mais si ça permet de réduire la puissance d'HYDRA. Le sceptre de Loki… Je croyais sa baguette magique en sécurité dans un coffre. T'as raison, ça sent le roussi."

Clint lui donna une bourrade enthousiaste. "Génial ! On s'est donné rendez-vous à la tour Stark, à New York pour prendre le Quinjet. Et peut-être même qu'on pourra te donner un coup de main pour trouver ton pote. Et je te préviens, Tony est déterminé à organiser une soirée après ça, demain soir ! Donc emmène ton uniforme et une tenue correcte parce qu'il ne nous laissera pas filer comme ça !"

Le sourire de Steve s'affirma, dévoila ses dents. "Sûr, merci Clint."

 

Alors qu'il allait partir, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Steve demanda d'une voix hésitante : "Au fait, Clint ? Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais... Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé à Budapest ?"

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

"Natasha le mentionnait à chaque fois qu'on avait une mission difficile mais elle n'a jamais voulu expliquer de quoi il s'agissait."

Clint éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière.

"Du Natasha tout craché. La vérité, c'est que…"

Il essaya de contenir son fou rire.

"C'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. On était sur une mission de routine et quand on a fini, on a décidé d'aller se balader dans la ville. Et il y avait une fête foraine et Nat' n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses. On a fait les attractions classiques, manèges, barbe à papa, y avait la musique traditionnelle des foires, c'était sympa. Un moment, on est tombé sur un stand de tir et Nat' était fascinée par toutes ces peluches. On a pris les fusils à fléchettes et on a dégommé les cibles jusqu'à ce qu'on ait gagné toutes les peluches. Le proprio était fou, il s'arrachait les cheveux. C'était marrant parce qu'on posait notre pièce, on tirait, on décrochait un nounours et on reposait une pièce et ainsi de suite. On est repartis de la foire sous une pile de peluches. Nat' rayonnait, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Si tu vas chez elle et que tu arrives à rentrer dans sa chambre, tu comprendras pourquoi il y a autant de doudous. Mais ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle te laisse vivre assez longtemps après ça…"

Steve éclata de rire. "Je m'imaginais une bataille sanglante !"

Clint rit : "Juste des tirs en rafale pour des peluches ! Mais ne dis pas que je t'ai raconté ça, elle va me tuer !"

Finalement, Clint donna une accolade virile à Steve, remit son masque et siffla son chien, qui sortit de la maison à toute allure et tourna autour des jambes du vieillard qui monta dans une voiture banale et quitta le quartier sans faire de vagues.

 

                Steve chargea la Ford Fairlane et laissa un mot à Sam faute de pouvoir le joindre. De toute façon, les sms étaient plutôt déconseillés à en croire les Agents du SHIELD.

_Salut Sam,_

_L'appel du devoir : mission demain._

_Je suis aussi invité à une soirée Avengers_

_Je serais à New York demain soir, chez Stark_

_Je sais où est ~~le Winter Soldier~~ Bucky_

_(documents avec moi)_

_Tu crois que tu pourrais me rejoindre avec la Ford demain à Manhattan (tour Stark) ?_

_On commencerait directement la traque (c'est sur la route)_

_Envoie-moi un sms pour me tenir au courant (oui/non)_

_Bonne soirée_

_Merci pour tout_

_S.R._

 

Il laissa la note en évidence sur le bar et partir à la gare avec son sac de voyage en cuir, un sac à anses qui lui rappelait ceux de 1940. Il avait laissé le gros des affaires dans la Ford cependant. À la gare, il monta dans le premier train pour New York. Il y avait plusieurs changements et Steve en aurait pour cinq heures de trajet – il serait juste à l'heure. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il aimait les transports en commun, surtout les transports modernes, presque silencieux, lumineux et propres. Le trajet lui permettrait de remettre ses idées en ordre, de se calmer par rapport à Bucky, de relativiser le fait qu'il soit de nouveau aux griffes d'HYDRA – la pire situation que Steve n'avait jamais envisagée – et d'examiner un plan d'action. En cela, il excellait. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Steve poussa un soupir, se renfonça dans son siège et regretta l'absence de crayons et de carnets à dessin.

Quand il arriva à Manhattan, il était dix-neuf heures, le jour perdait des couleurs et Steve se sentait plus détendu qu'il n'avait été pendant des jours. Il était heureux de revoir les Avengers. Il avait hâte de revoir Natasha et de discuter avec tous les autres. Passés les tensions engendrées par Loki, il avait gardé des Avengers un excellent souvenir. Il semblait que deux même deux ans après sa venue, le demi-frère psychopathe de Thor continuait de réunir les Avengers.

Avec eux, Steve avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une équipe à sa mesure, mieux encore que les Howling Commandos. Peut-être que Stark pourrait fabriquer de nouvelles ailes pour Sam ? Peut-être que Clint et Natasha accepteraient de venir avec lui chercher Bucky ? Et Banner pourrait l'aider à le soigner ? Il était plein d'espoir en marchant vers la tour Stark, un de ces nouveaux immeubles modernes qui défigurait New York. Même revenir dans sa ville natale était moins douloureux que prévu.

Il salua Clint de nouveau, fit la bise à Natasha, heureuse de la revoir les cheveux courts et l'air plus détendue que jamais, il salua Banner respectueusement en notant son bronzage, il sourit aux piques de Stark et il subit l'embrassade monstrueuse de Thor – tout le monde y avait eu droit et Stark se massait encore les côtes. Hill était là aussi, sous une couverture en tant qu'assistante de Stark.

 

La mission se passa étonnamment bien – sauf pour Clint, violemment blessé mais remis d'aplomb grâce aux bons soins des scientifiques aux ordres de Stark.

 

Tony Stark organisa une fête parfaite. L'hôte lui présenta son meilleur ami, James Rhodes, un général de l'armée que Steve tint aussitôt en grande estime et Hill était apparemment devenue très amie avec Pepper Potts, la compagne de Tony, en voyage d'affaire pour le moment. "C'est parce qu'elle est absente que j'en profite" expliqua Stark, "Sinon je n'aurais pas osé."

Même Sam était venu.

Steve passait une excellente soirée.

 

Puis le monde bascula dans le chaos.

_You're all puppets tangled in strings._

_There're no strings on me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine, nouvelle partie, premier chapitre après Age of Ultron, donc on rencontrera d'autres Avengers ainsi que… Tadam ! Un nouveau personnage que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup !!! Et ensuite, hop, road-trip (the best part !)  
> Donc si vous aimez, surveillez la série car la partie II sera distincte de celle-là ;)


End file.
